Las Ironías De La Vida
by Janii-chan
Summary: Me parecía imposible el hecho de tener algo con él, sabiendo y teniendo en cuenta que dejó a su esposa y a su hijo. Dejó a su familia… por mí. 100% RyoSaku
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!, bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva creación mía. En el nombre me ayudo mi amiga Raven así es que le agradezco públicamente.

Raven: ¡oh! No es nada Janita-chan, tú me ayudaste en mi fic también prestándome a uno de tus personajes

Raven, sabes que no es nada, para eso estamos nosotras =) ahora Rav… ¿tienes algo que decir o hacer?

Raven: ¿sabes dónde se metió el inútil de Ryoma?

La verdad no, no sé dónde…

Ryoma: que sucede con mi… - se queda con cara de espanto mirando a Raven, luego de un segundo se acerca a mi – Janita-chan ¿Qué demonios pensabas cuando la trajiste aquí?

- yo sonrío maléficamente junto a Rave-chan – Ya no podrás oponerte nunca más a dar los disclaimers, ¿verdad? Rave-chan

Raven: por supuesto… - mientras nos acercamos peligrosamente a Ryoma

Ryoma: ok, ok, cálmense lo haré… POT no le pertenece a janita-chan si no a Takeshi Konomi. Listo.

Raven: muy bien Ryoma, creo que debo llevar a janita-chan algún día a la presentación de mis fics para que te comportes tan bien como hoy.

Con gusto iría Rave-chan =) bueno sin más.

Los tres: aquí está el prólogo de este fic.

Siempre creí que el era especial.

No sólo por el hecho de su parentesco con mi madre.

Me parecía imposible el hecho de tener algo con él, sabiendo y teniendo en cuenta que dejó a su esposa y a su hijo. Dejó a su familia… por mí.

Huimos de la sociedad para estar juntos. Pero a pesar de tener que vivir cómo fugitivos hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, sólo tenía clara una cosa… Lo amaba. Y nada ni nadie lo impediría, ni podría destruir el amor que sentía y siento por él.

Nadie debe juzgar el amor que siente una persona por otra, yo jamás lo hice con nadie. Y no sólo por nuestro parentesco significa que no podamos amarnos.

La mayoría de la gente se ama con un familiar. El punto es que nosotros decidimos amarnos y demostrarlo de diferente manera.

Sé que nadie considera correcto que tu tío de veinte y tres años se enamore de su sobrina de diez y seis, y viceversa.

Pero la gente debe aprender a tolerar. A parte de que para el amor no hay edad.

Tal vez, fue la forma en que todos se enteraron de que estábamos saliendo.

Pero creo que no importa la forma o la circunstancia en la cuál se enteraron, igualmente sé que absolutamente nadie, hubiera aceptado nuestro amor.

Nuestro eterno amor.

Bueno, mis prólogos no son la gran cosa en verdad, pero prometo que la historia en sí estará interesante.

Raven: ¡oh vamos! No estuvo tan mal, está bastante interesante janita-chan

Ryoma: ¡es basura!

Raven: ¡silencio Ryoma! Janita-chan no está sola aquí

Ryoma: menos mal que sólo estarás por hoy en esta presentación

En eso te equivocas Ryoma, Rave-chan vendrá a todas las presentaciones que dure este fic…

Ryoma: o.O

Raven: creo que lo noqiaste

Lo mismo pienso…

Raven: ¿aún no se mueve?

Déjalo, así se calla un rato

Raven: tienes razón.

Rave-chan ¿algo que decir antes de despedirnos?

Raven: ¡claro! Vamos chicas, no es tan difícil, dejen un review no cuesta nadita, nadita, besitos a todas las que leyeron el prólogo de Janita-chan.

Lo mismo digo Rave-chan gracias nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de "La ironías de la vida"

Ambas:

Ja ne! =)


	2. Notas de la Autora

¡Hola!

Bueno, esta nota del autor, va simplemente por que como ya han visto no he actualizado en más de dos semanas. La excusa esta vez, es que estoy de vacaciones y no traje con migo mi fic y los capítulos escritos. Espero puedan comprender y ser pacientes, más o menos en dos semanas más los fics estarán actualizados. Gracias por leer y por la espera.

Sin más me despido

Ja ne

Janita-chan =)


	3. Primer Acto

_**Ohayo**_

_**Jani-chan: niñas lectoras aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de las ironías de la vida titulado "primer acto"**_

_**Ryoma: el primer acto que quiero hacer sería asesinarte…**_

_**Jani-chan: o.O **_

_**Rave: Está muy bueno el capítulo de hoy Jani-chan**_

_**Jani-chan: ^^**_

_**Ryoma: y el segundo sería asesinarte a ti…**_

_**Raven: ¬¬**_

_**Jani-chan: ok, basta de caras, Ryoma di el disclaimer**_

_**Ryoma: Los personajes de esta historia no le pertenecen a la loca que inventó la historia**_

_**Raven: ¿no te molesta que te diga loca?**_

_**Jani-chan: no ya estoy acostumbrada**_

_**Raven: si… yo también**_

_**Ryoma: ¡no me ignoren! ¬¬**_

_**Jani-chan: bueno sin más aquí está el capítulo ¡nos leemos abajo!**_

Hacían más o menos tres semanas que la lluvia no paraba, en ese momento me encontraba mirando por la ventana de mi salón, el profesor hablaba y hablaba incoherencias que en realidad no quería escuchar. Con mi mentón apoyado en la mano, observaba el triste paisaje que en ese momento tenía Tokio.

-Señorita Ryuzaki, ¿podría leer el párrafo tres de la página 43? – el maestro habló y me trajo a la realidad

-Etto hai – respondí

No era sólo el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo, los días así me volvían aún más despistada de lo que era, lo que realmente me ocurría, era que me sentía triste. Habían pasado más de dos semanas que no veía a Ryoma-Kun. Mi tío, que jamás le ha gustado que lo llame de esa forma, más bien no le gustaba que lo tratara formalmente.

Me senté nuevamente luego de leer, y seguí con mi tarea de mirar hacia la nada por la ventana. De pronto alguien me habló nuevamente.

-hey, Ryuzaki – dijo

-hai – respondí algo desinteresada

-Toma – dijo entregándome un papel doblado – va de parte de Kintarou

Tomé el papel, lo abrí y lo leí, la nota decía: _**"Necesito hablarte, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta después de clases?"**_

Yo suspiré, Kintarou había sido mi mejor amigo durante toda la vida, pero hacían dos meses que me había dicho que estaba sintiendo otro tipo de cosas por mí… le rechacé, no le amaba. Y aunque no suelo ser fría con la gente no me costó nada decirle que no.

Desde entonces nuestra "amistad" ha sido lejana, no me daban ganas de hablarle, y mucho menos ir a dar "paseos" con él. Sigo queriéndolo por eso mismo no quiero hacerle ningún tipo de ilusiones estando mucho tiempo con él.

Tomé un lápiz y escribí: _**"Lo siento Kintarou debo llegar rápido a casa" **_

Le mandé el papel de vuelta, la clase se me estaba haciendo interminable, volví a mirar hacia la ventana, y luego de un rato, el papel volvió a mis manos.

Con algo de impaciencia volví a abrirlo este decía: _**"Te acompañaré a casa entonces, en el camino hablamos"**_

Suspiré con fuerza – _"ya que" – _pensé entonces escribí: _**"como quieras"**_

Mandé el papel nuevamente, luego de unos minutos el timbre sonó. Me levanté de mi asiento, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida. Ni siquiera esperé a Kintarou, de hecho el me tuvo que alcanzar.

-Sakuno-chan – dijo - ¿ocurre algo?

-_"de todo" – _pensé – no nada Kintarou-Kun – dije con una falsa sonrisa

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de Seigaku, le vi… apoyado de su flameante volvo de color plateado y un paraguas para evitar que la lluvia le empapara, al verme sonrió de medio lado, al ver a Kintarou frunció… nunca le agradó que Kintarou y yo fuéramos buenos amigos tan cercanos.

Yo sonreí, había ido a Seigaku a por mí…

-¿Qué sucede Sakuno-chan? – preguntó Kintarou sin darse cuenta aún de la presencia de él.

-No podrás acompañarme a casa Kintarou-Kun – dije

-¿De qué hablas, por qué no? – preguntó

-Han venido a por mí – dije comenzando a caminar hacia el coche sin mirar a Kintarou – nos vemos mañana

Me acerqué hacía el dueño del flameante volvo, sin darle oportunidad a Kintarou para protestar, una vez llegue a su lado dije - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? – Respondió aún mirando de forma desafiante a Kintarou-Kun – vine a por ti – terminó de decir mirándome esta vez a mí

Yo sonreí

-vamos – dijo – sube al coche o te enfermaras

Yo asentí mientras abría la puerta del coche y entraba en él, todo lo que sentía antes de que terminaran las clases se esfumo cuando le vi, el era alguien especial para mi…

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? – pregunté

-¿Qué cosa? – se hizo el desentendido

-Que hoy vendrías – respondí

-Era sorpresa – dijo

-Cómo sea – dije – estoy molesta con tigo – miré hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó inocente - ¿Qué hice?

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿qué no hice? – le eche en cara

-Ok, ¿qué no hice? – preguntó burlón

-Me dejaste sola, triste y abandonada por más de dos semanas – le regañe como niña pequeña

-Tranquila, mi pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas – me dijo burlón – tengo buenas razones

-Ok, estoy abierta a recibir explicaciones – dije con ambos brazos cruzados

-Verás… - el me explicó que en este tiempo, había estado de viaje con su esposa e hijo o sea mi tía Tomoka y mi primo Kyu por que había tenido un torneo de dos semanas en América.

-¿Ni una llamada? O ¿Un e-mail? – pregunté aún resentida

-De verdad lo siento – respondió – pero te traje un obsequio de disculpas

Yo le miré con intriga, el me conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que me encantaban todos los obsequios que me hacía.

El me miró nuevamente – tranquila, el obsequio te lo entregaré una vez que lleguemos a tu casa –

-De acuerdo – dije algo molesta

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá nos recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro, cómo siempre lo hacía, además, en su rostro se notaba un toque de sorpresa por el hecho de ver a Ryoma-Kun llevándome a casa.

Una vez dentro, comenzó el "interrogatorio"

-¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó algo preocupada

-Nada – respondí

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…? – trato de preguntar de nuevo

-Sakura – habló Ryoma-Kun – hermana, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?

-Por supuesto – respondió

-Es la hora – dijo

-Demo… ¡Aún le quedan días de clases! – dijo mi madre

-No te preocupes – habló nuevamente – eso ya lo arreglé, fui a Seigaku y ya dije que se retirará del instituto antes de que las clases acaben…

Ellos siguieron su extraña conversación mientras yo seguía sin entender que demonios ocurría, ¿de que hablaban?, ¿quién se retiraría de Seigaku antes de que acabaran las clases?, y ¿a que se refería Ryoma-Kun con "es hora"?. Seguían su parloteo, y cada vez me sentía más y más excluida, pero necesitaba comprender…

-¡Alto! – dije ellos me miraron sorprendidos - ¿de qué hablan?, ¿podrían explicarme por favor?

El sonrío de medio lado cómo cuándo se sentía superior a alguien.

-Nos vamos a Europa – me dijo

Lo reconozco, en ese momento Ryoma-Kun me había noqueado, ¿Cómo que nos íbamos a Europa? Uno no podía llegar de la nada y decirle a alguien "oye nos vamos a Europa" sin previo aviso, además, Ryoma-Kun jamás lo discutió con migo antes, ¿Qué sabía el si quería irme a Europa o no?... Ok, si quería irme a Europa, eso sería genial, demo…

-¿Qué? – pregunté

-así es hija, te vas a Europa con tu tío por un tiempo – me dijo

-¿Y tú? – volví a interrogar

-Sakuno hija, no puedo dejar mi trabajo botado, ¡mi jefe me mataría! Y tú sabes cómo es el señor Miyague, no me dará vacaciones – habló mi madre

-¿Iremos con Kyu y la tía Tomoka? – esta vez la pregunta iba para Ryoma-Kun

-iie – respondió – ellos no irán

En ese instante, mamá se dirigió a su cuarto, y quedamos Ryoma-Kun y yo solos.

-¿Por qué no irán? – pregunté

-Por que serán vacaciones en las que estaremos tú y yo solos – respondió cortante con un toque de… ¿frialdad?, ¿molestia? Lo que sea su tono fue… extraño.

No sabía si había sido la forma en que lo dijo, o si fue lo que dijo, pero sentí cómo mi corazón latió a mil por hora y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas… en ese momento mi madre llegó con algo en la mano, al momento de verme, se preocupó.

-Sakuno, ¿tienes fiebre? – dijo mientras tocaba mi frente con su mano

-iie oka-san – dije – estoy bien, ¿qué es eso?

-Esto, son los pasajes – dijo mientras me los entregaba

Los tomé, y los miré, la fecha me sorprendió aún más…

-Mañana… - dije

-Así es, más te vale que arregles tus cosas – dijo mi madre

-¿Alguien lo consultó con migo por casualidad? – pregunté

-No es necesario – habló Ryoma-Kun altaneramente

-¿Acaso no tengo opinión? – pregunté de nuevo

-Si quieres que te convenza… te convenzo – dijo Ryoma-Kun encogiéndose de hombros

En ese preciso momento mi madre tomó su bolso – Disculpen – dijo – Pero debo ir al supermercado nos vemos a la hora de la cena – sin más salió de casa dejándonos a mi y a mi tío solos….

Nos quedamos mirándonos por algo así como un minuto, de pronto el me sonrió picaramente, eso hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro…

El comenzó a caminar, rodeando mi entorno, su paradero fue justo tras de mí. Pude sentir cómo acercó su boca a mi oreja izquierda.

-Piénsalo bien, y hazlo de esta manera… luna, velas, la torre Eifel, Paris es la ciudad perfecta, con buena cultura y por sobre todo romántica, el lugar perfecto para nosotros dos… - dijo tan suavemente que se me erizó la piel y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Luego cambió su rostro de mi oreja izquierda a la derecha, entonces volvió a hablar de la misma manera – Oh ¿sabes qué otro lugar es romántico? – preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta para continuar – Verona, Italia, la ciudad de Romeo y Julieta el lugar perfecto para dos enamorados…

Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que quería vomitar, entonces trague saliva pesadamente y luego suspiré. Me alejé de él y me di vuelta para verle la cara.

-Está bien – dije – iré a Europa con tigo – mi cara volvió a colorearse de nuevo. El sólo sonrió altaneramente

No se quedó a l cena, lo único que me dijo antes de irse fue un: "nos vemos mañana, estate lista a la hora correspondiente"

Mamá me ayudó a hacer la maleta, ella estaba feliz con que yo me fuera a Europa…

Una vez hube quedado sola en mi cuarto, algunos pensamientos se apoderaron de mi mente…

¿Qué rayos había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué me había puesto tan nerviosa cuándo Ryoma-kun me convencía? ¿Por qué mi corazón latió tan fuerte al sentir su voz tan cerca? Es que si no estoy cerca de él me siento tan sola, pero cuándo el se encuentra presente… es cómo si nada más existiera…

Suspiré, no tenía idea que ocurría, lo único que sabía era que debía disfrutar al máximo nuestras vacaciones, ya que pasaría tiempo a solas con él…

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, personalmente me gusta mucho este capítulo ya que me encanta el lado seductor de Ryoma :) ¿qué opinas tu Rave-chan?**_

_**Raven: Sinceramente pienso que está muy bien la verdad**_

_**¡Yuka ta!**_

_**Ryoma: ¿en verdad piensas que a alguien más le gustará? **_

_**Raven: ¡claro Ryoma! Me gusta lo que escribe Jani-chan**_

_**Ryoma: eso es por que ustedes están locas ¬¬!**_

_**Ok, ok chicos ayúdenme a responder reviews que a pesar de sólo haber tenido el prólogo me llegaron muchos…**_

_**-Raven: RyoSakulovers = ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este fic y por seguir los fics de Jani-chan, ella está muy contenta, gracias por los saludos y Jani-chan dice que también te pases por mis fics bueno te cuidas y deja un review.**_

_**-Ryoma: Mao_Ohmae = Jani-chan dice que gracias por leer el capítulo y quiere que sepas que está feliz por que te haya gustado el prólogo por favor deja un review.**_

_**Jani-chan: Hey, raven – le hablo en voz baja**_

_**Raven: dime – dice ella acercándose a mí**_

_**Jani-chan: ¿Escuchaste que Ryoma dijo "por favor"?**_

_**Raven: ¡tienes razón Jani-chan! O.o**_

_**Ryoma: ¡puedo oírlas par de idiotas!**_

_**Jani-chan: Bien, bien continuemos con los reviews…**_

_**-Jani-chan: Aifonsy = Gracias por seguir este fic también, ya actualicé La Melliza De Echizen así es que espero te hayan gustado los capítulos por favor déjame un review.**_

_**-Raven: Viicky2009 = Realmente Jani-chan se merecía un descanso, pero ahora está renovada para actualizar el fic cada semana gracias por leer y por favor deja un review.**_

_**-Ryoma: ili-sama = Para mi gusto la trama no es buena… ejem **_

_**Jani-chan: ¡Limítate a responder el review! ¬¬**_

_**Ryoma: bueno, bueno, gracias por leer y ojala te haya gustado el capítulo nos leemos pronto. **_

_**Jani-chan: bueno mis niñas lectoras les agradezco su apoyo, trataré que la actualización esté el día domingo déjenme un review lindo ¿si? Cuídense**_

_**Rave, Ryoma y Jani-chan: Ja ne! **_


	4. Viaje, el principio del fin

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Jani-chan: Bueno, luego de una semana de haber subido el primer capi de este fic, aquí les vengo con el segundo. Les advierto que en este capi hay mucho OCC de Ryoma y Sakuno, así es que va a estar medio raro. Las cosas se pondrán picantes así es que no os preocupeis por eso todavía.**_

_**Rave-chan: ¡está buenísimo el capi de hoy Jani-onee-chan!**_

_**Ryoma: ¿por que no le dices la verdad y le dices que apesta?**_

_**Rave-chan: silencio Ryoma da los disclaimers**_

_**Ryoma: ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que los personajes no le pertenecen?**_

_**Jani-chan: Ok, chicas no las retraso más. A por cierto lean lo que escribí al final. Ahora sin más el capitulo titulado: "Viaje, el principio del fin"**_

_**Rave, Ryoma y Jani: ¡nos leemos abajo!**_

El móvil comenzó a sonar mientras me dirigía a casa de Momoshiro, intenté ignorarlo pero el sonido era muy persistente, con molestia tomé el móvil y vi quien era, al hacerlo bufé. Era ella

-¿Qué? – pregunté frío

-¿Dónde estás Ryoma? – preguntó ella desde el otro lado

-Voy a casa de Momoshiro – respondí rápido

-Tu hijo y yo te esperamos en casa – dijo ella para "convencerme" cómo lo había hecho todo este tiempo

-Sabes que no lo es – respondí

-Ryoma, no hagas esto por favor, el te quiere cómo a un padre – me rogó

-Lo sé, y puede seguir haciéndolo, pero no me atarás más a tu vida – dije para luego colgarle, ni siquiera esperé a que me siguiera hablando

Apagué mi móvil, seguramente Tomoka me seguiría llamando para poder rogarme que volviera a casa.

Después de manejar por un par de minutos más llegué a casa de Momoshiro, este me abrió y ayudó a bajar algunas cosas de mi volvo.

-Adelante Ryoma – dijo Momoshiro haciéndome entrar - ¿cómo va? – preguntó supe exactamente a lo que se refería

-Sigue insistiendo – respondí con una cara de cansancio y molestia

-Es lógico su plan duro por lo menos cuatro años – dijo

-Lo sé, pero agradezco a Dios que ya haya descubrido la verdad – dije con un deje de alivio en la voz

La verdad… a veces era lo mejor, pero era lo que más dolía…

-Cómo sea – dijo Momoshiro - ¿Qué hiciste con… ya sabes, ella? – dijo con mirada pícara

Yo le mire un momento, en realidad ser amigo de Momoshiro me había cambiado mucho, yo no le prestaba atención a las mujeres, simplemente vivía mi vida tranquilo, sin preocupaciones y con tenis, especialmente con tenis. Hasta que llegué a Seigaku y lo conocí, me demostró que existe algo más que el tenis, algo que te da mucho más placer que el tenis. ¿Qué conseguí con eso? Acostarme con cada novia que tuviera en el instituto, entre ellas… Osakada. Pero ese no era el punto ahora.

-Ya sabes – comencé – le dije lo de Europa

El me sonrió - ¿T e dio un rotundo si? – preguntó

-De hecho la tuve que convencer – dije recordando lo que había pasado, y las ganas tan extrañas que tuve de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero me contuve

-¿Qué sientes por ella Ryoma? – preguntó de pronto seriamente

¿Qué sentía por ella?, era… extraño. Cada vez que no la veía era cómo si algo en mí no anduviera bien, pero cada vez que pensaba que podía estar enamorándome de mí sobrina me sentía peor. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mí? ¿Qué soy un pervertido? Hasta yo pensaba eso de mi mismo, realmente algo debía andar mal con migo si estaba empezando a sentir cosas por la hija de mi hermana…

-No lo sé Momo… - dije cabizbajo

-Sólo te diré una cosa – me dijo serio, yo sólo lo miré – no le hagas daño…

-Eso jamás – le respondí serio

Luego de nuestra conversación, nos acostamos ya que a la mañana siguiente comenzarían las que probablemente serían las mejores… ya que serían compartidas con alguien importante…

La alarma comenzó a sonar, estaba tan cansado que no quería abrir mis ojos, hasta que mi subconsciente me recordó que hoy era el gran día abrí mis ojos instintivamente, y me paré de la cama.

Me metí a la ducha y luego me vestí, ni siquiera me despedí de Momoshiro, no quería despertarlo a cambio le deje una nota.

"_**Nos vemos en unos meses Momo… Gracias amigo.**_

_**P.D. T e haría bien una dieta**_

_**Ryoma E."**_

Eché las maletas a mi volvo, y me senté en el asiento del conductor, encendí el auto para poder ir a por mi pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas…

Cuándo estuve fuera de su casa respire hondo, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Toqué el timbre de la casa, acto seguido la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una somnolienta Sakuno.

-Ohayo – me dijo fregándose el ojo izquierdo mientras bostezaba, yo sonreí disimuladamente

-Wizz- le respondí mientras entraba a la casa

-¡Sakuno! – Grito Sakura desde adentro - ¡Aún faltan las medicinas!

Yo sonreí de medio lado – ha estado así desde anoche – me dijo

-Sakura – dije yendo hacia ella

-Hola Ryoma, ¿ya desayunaste? – me preguntó

-iie – respondí

-¡Sakuno! ¿Guardaste tu pasaporte? – preguntó alzando lo suficiente la voz para que la aludida le escuchara

-Lo hice – respondió esta

-Sakura, ¿podrías calmarte? – Pregunté – estaremos bien, ya es hora de irnos

-Lo es… - dijo ella dándome la razón

-Ok, escucha – le dije ella asintió – te encargo mi coche, no lo vallas a chocar por favor – supliqué

Ella me fulminó de cierta manera con la mirada - ¿Quién crees que soy? – pregunto de forma retadora

Yo levanté una ceja de forma altanera – Mi hermana, ¿por qué crees que te lo digo? Te conozco – le dije, ella sólo bajo la cabeza admitiendo su derrota, yo posé mi mano en su cabeza, después de todo, a pesar de ser la mayor yo era mucho más alto que ella – muy bien, nos vamos – ella sólo me miró – el taxi nos está esperando afuera, aquí están las llaves – dije entregándoselas

Una vez Sakuno se despidió de su madre, guardamos las maletas en el taxi y nos subimos a este.

No cruzamos palabra alguna en todo el camino al aeropuerto, cuándo ya estábamos en el avión, simplemente ella se sentó y puso unos audífonos para escuchar música. ¿Qué le ocurría? Así no era mi pequeño ángel de cabello demasiado largo. Se notaba algo… ¿molesta? ¡Demonios! Odiaba que ella no me hablara y fuera tan indiferente con migo…

Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. La miré un momento. Ella miraba por la ventana cómo si hubiera algo más que simples nubes, su mano afirmaba su mentón, y sus ojos tenían mirada ausente… ¿qué le ocurría? Esa definitivamente no era Sakuno.

Fruncí… no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que me ignorara, con mi mano izquierda le saque los audífonos de sus orejas, ella sólo me miro sorprendida

-Lo siento – dije sarcástico – ¿Es interesante contar las nubes del cielo?

-Hai – respondió ella seca

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté - ¿Acaso estás en uno de esos días en que las mujeres…? bueno ya sabes – dije mirando hacia el frente

-Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor… - ella ni siquiera me miró para decirme eso

-¿Realmente quieres que ya no te hable? – pregunté con una ceja levantada

-Sólo no molestes – me dijo aún sin mirarme

Fruncí – no entiendo – le dije – si no querías venir sólo tenías que decírmelo

-No es eso… - me dijo al fin volteándose a verme

-¿Entonces…? – pregunté curioso

-Me molesta que no lo hayas consultado con migo –

-Ya va… escucha lo siento pero no lo encontré tan necesario –

-¿Es enserio? – me preguntó sorprendida

-No mal entiendas… es sólo que pensé que no te molestaría tanto además… - callé no quería decirle eso – ¡arg, olvídalo! –

-No, ahora debes decirme – me dijo en forma de orden

-¿Ahora quieres que te hable? – Pregunté con una ceja levantada – hace un rato querías que me callara –

-Tú empezaste por abrir tu bocota, ahora me dices – exigió

-¿Decirte qué? – intenté provocarla

-No te hagas el tonto, cuándo me dijiste "olvídalo" – dijo imitándome

Por mi mente cruzó una idea, que solamente dejé escapar y me guié por los impulsos – además… - dije hablándole suavemente al oído - sólo quiero pasar estos días con tigo, y quiero que nos divirtamos y que hagamos… lo que no podemos hacer en casa – esto último lo susurré con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro

Vi cómo se sobresalto, y sonrojo. Me encantaba cuándo ella hacía eso pero ese gusto desapareció cuándo volvió a afirmar su mentón en su mano y dijo indiferente – cómo sea –

Rodé los ojos – allá va de nuevo – la voltee y tomé por los hombros - ¿Quieres que corra desde Japón a Europa para que me perdones? – pregunté con un toque de desesperación

-Es una buena idea – dijo

-¡Arg! – dije para luego soltarla derrotado – Sigues así y en el siguiente lugar dónde aterricemos te envío de vuelta, a veces pareces una verdadera cría Sakuno Ryuzaki – dije ya molesto

Ella se calló por un momento luego dijo - ¡Neh, Ryoma! – Yo la miré - ¿Por qué te enojas?

Suspiré derrotado para no gritarle, ella estaba jugando con migo, lo sabía – en verdad, vas a matarme – susurré – silencio – le dije molesto

-¿De verdad estás molesto Ryoma? – preguntó inocente

-¿Y tú que crees? – le pregunté de vuelta

Ella bajó su cabeza con mirada triste – Si lo hago… - comenzó – entonces regresare en el primer vuelo a Japón en cuánto lleguemos –

Rodé los ojos, pero al analizar de nuevo lo que dijo abrí los ojos sorprendido - ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – pregunté – no me molestas, es sólo que no me gusta verte tan callada, cuando deberías estar hablando tanto cómo haces siempre – le dije – no deberías tomar en serio todo lo que te dicen, además… fue sólo un comentario – dije desviando la mirada

Ella me miró confundida – Entonces… no entiendo Ryoma, primero me dices que me calle y luego que no… -

Yo rodé los ojos molesto - ¡Arg! ¿Qué demonios ocurre hoy con tigo? ¡No estoy para tus juegos! – le dije algo arto - tratas de confundirme, pero no lo harás y lo único que lograrás será molestarme más… así es que deja de hacer eso o realmente… - al final, mi voz se fue apagando de a poco para luego comenzar a hablarle más calmado – escucha… por favor en verdad quiero divertirme, ¿Podrías dejar de jugar? – le pregunté ya derrotado

Ella soltó una sonrisa juguetona – Ok, lo lamento – dijo posando su mano en mi hombro – la vamos a pasar bien ¿si?

Yo le sonreí de medio lado – Wizz – respondí

El resto del viaje fue relativamente normal, ella ya no estaba extraña, más bien volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Ryoma… - dijo de pronto – ya estoy aburrida, ¿a qué hora llegamos? – me preguntó de forma infantil

-¿Qué ya te pusiste impaciente? – le pregunté burlón – oh… - me acerqué a ella pícaramente - ¿quieres que hagamos algo los dos para que las horas del vuelo se nos pasen más rápido? –

Ella tragó saliva y preguntó algo nerviosa - ¿hacer algo? – Preguntó - ¿cómo qué? –

-No lo sé – le respondí, no fue hasta el momento que ella se volteó a verme, que me di cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estábamos. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

Tentación, era la palabra correcta para ese momento, no podía… estar tan cerca de ella me impulsaba a besarla, era lo único que quería pero… no podía. Debía alejarme de ella y rápido.

Quería alejarme, pero inconcientemente me acerqué aún más. Cuándo estábamos sólo a centímetros de distancia, reaccioné. Si pensármelo dos veces, en vez de besarle los labios, besé su nariz… no debía hacer nada más… pero… ¡Demonios! Si quería.

Carraspee luego de voltearme, debía evitar acercarme más de lo necesario a ella, ahora me pude controlar. Pero… ¿quién sabe si luego lo podré hacer?

Pasó una hora en completo silencio, no era un silencio incómodo cómo debió haber sido, más bien fue un silencio que ambos necesitábamos. De pronto, sentí que algo o más bien alguien se recargaba en mí. Voltee la mirada y me sorprendí, al ver a Sakuno dormida.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, apegándola más hacia mí, para que tuviera un sueño más cómodo. Sin darme cuenta, fui quedándome dormido recostando mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

_**Jani-chan: Ok, en este capítulo no pasa mucho, sólo en verdad ven lo que está ocurriendo entre Ryoma y Osakada… sé que no es lo que esperaban pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.**_

_**Rave-chan: No seas tan dura con tigo misma Jani-chan**_

_**Ryoma: Deja que se de cuenta de que apesta**_

_**Jani-chan: No seas tan cruel enano**_

_**Ryoma: ¡Soy más alto que tú!**_

_**Jani-chan: Si cómo sea, responderemos los dos reviews **_

_**Rave-chan: aifonsy: jo! No te preocupes, Jani-chan es feliz tan sólo con que leas sus fics… que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ojlá este también haya sido de tu agrado. Y creeme un verano junto a Ryoma sería realmente excitante**_

_**Ryoma: ¬¬! Jamás pasaré un verano junto a ti Raven**_

_**Rave-chan: ¡cállate niño!**_

_**Jani-chan: RyoSakulovers: Ok, sí Ryoma puede ser bastante sexy cuándo se lo propone, aunque no admita que se muere por Sakuno ¬¬, en fin. Si las cosas se pondrán más picantes aún. Sigue leyendo por favor y espero que nunca dejes de leer mis fics! Y no te preocupes que Rave-chan sabe que no dejas de leer sus fics. En fin sigue leyendo :) **_

_**Ryoma: y ya no tienes más reviews por que apestas**_

_**Jani-chan: no importa, por que aunque me llegue sólo uno en la semana soy feliz**_

_**Rave-chan: así se habla Jani-onee-chan**_

_**Ryoma: ¬¬**_

_**IMPORTANTE. LEER POR FAVOR**_

_**Jani-chan: muy bien chicas, les quiero recomendar algunos fics. El primero es "Mañana" que es el POV Ryoma de "La Melliza De Echizen" en ese fic podrán tener mucho más RyoSaku que en el segundo. El segundo fic es "La Melliza De Echizen" que cómo ya saben es el POV Lin pero va mano a mano con "Mañana". Esos fics ya están actualizados.**_

_**Ahora también quiero recomendarles un nuevo fic que subió Rave-chan llamado "Tú mi salvación" ese fic va por la inspiración que le llegó al ver el anime Kuroshitsuji en el cuál se encuentra el doble de Ryoma, pueden verlo si gustan :) **_

_**También les recomiendan que lean el crossover que escribió Rave-chan sobre POT y Vampire Knigth está buenísimo así es que les recomiendo que lo lean.**_

_**Lo más importante, Rave-chan hace poco subió un one-shot que es lo bastante triste para hacerme llorar. Su final no es lo que realmente quería… es por eso que quiero pedirles que lo puedan leer y puedan votar por el final alternativo que tendrá ese fic, para que Rave-chan pueda escribirlo.**_

_**Bueno, cómo ya saben pueden seguir leyendo los demás fics de Rave-chan… de verdad que ambas somos muy felices cuándo ustedes nos dejan reviews sin más me despido.**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Janita-chan =)**_


	5. Confesiones

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Jani-chan: hoy les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia**_

_**Rave-chan: y está muy lindo en verdad T.T**_

_**Ryoma: no puedo creer que hayan escrito esto… son unas pervertidas…**_

_**Jani-chan: are? De qué hablas ryoma?**_

_**Ryoma: cómo de qué hablo? Yo no soy el qe hace fics incestos!**_

_**Rave-chan: es sólo un detalle**_

_**Jani-chan: además rave y yo lo escribimos con mucho amor (L)**_

_**Rave-chan: ella tiene razón enano, así es qe da los disclaimers de una vez**_

_**Ryoma: qe no me digas enano!**_

_**Rave-chan: es lo qe eres**_

_**Ryoma: ¬¬ aún creen qe los personajes le pertenecen a estas desquiciadas? Pues estan muy equivocados si lo piensan así…**_

_**Jani-chan: muy bien, habrá mucho diálogo en este cap, habrá RyoSaku y OCC de ambos… en fin les dejo el capi nos leemos abajo! :)**_

Ryoma le dijo al señor del taxi algo en francés, supuse que era la dirección del hotel. Este hizo un recorrido previo por la ciudad de Paris, debía reconocer que era uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Su estructura, calles… en fin el estar aquí era fantástico, y lo mejor aún era la compañía… sí estaba contenta no sólo por el hecho de estar en Paris. Si no por que me encontraba en compañía de Ryoma-kun.

El taxi se paro en frente de un hotel de lujo. Era tan grande que mis ojos se abrieron más de lo suficiente. Ryoma al verme sólo sonrió arrogante cómo hacía cuándo se sentía superior…

Pasamos a la recepción del hotel a por las llaves, me di cuenta de lo fluido que hablaba el francés Ryoma.

-Vamos – me dijo una vez con las llaves en la mano, yo sólo asentí

Entramos a la habitación, era enorme, me quedé completamente maravillada, tenía una sala de estar unas tres veces más grande de lo normal. Pero sólo vi dos puertas, supuse que eran las dos habitaciones.

-Sugoi… - dije – esto… esto es genial Ryoma-kun – dije asombrada

-¿Te gusta? - Me preguntó

-Me encanta es tan… lujoso todo – le dije entrecortadamente – demo… debió costarte una fortuna – dije bajando la mirada

-Por eso tú no te preocupes – me dijo

Fui a la puerta de la izquierda, Ryoma sólo se quedó parado al lado de la puerta principal observando cómo yo curioseaba por ahí, supongo que quería que descubriera algo. La abrí y me di cuenta de que era el baño. Era grande, tenía un jacuzzi y se veía muy lujoso.

Está bien, si ese era el baño entonces… la otra puerta era… ¿la habitación? Se suponía que debían ser LAS habitaciones, como sea, me dirigí a la otra puerta, Ryoma-kun una vez más no se movió.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, cómo si al otro lado fuera a haber algún monstruo o algo. Una vez la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me espante…

-¡Ryoma-kun! – grité completamente asustada cómo si hubiera visto a un fantasma

Ryoma llegó corriendo a la habitación - ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó algo preocupado

-¿Por… por qué hay… una sola habitación con… una sola cama? – pregunté con un muy notorio sonrojo

Ryoma suspiró – pues, por que así pedí la habitación – me dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Qué tu qué? – Pregunté - ¿Y dónde planes que duerma?

-En la cama – respondió simple

-¿Y tú dónde planeas dormir? – le pregunté confundida sin entender

-En la cama – me respondió simple

Yo me sonrojé aún más – Te… te refieres a que… tu y yo… - no podía hablar normalmente

-¿Dormiremos juntos? – Preguntó – Sí, lo haremos – afirmó

-Demo… - traté de decir

-¿Te molesta? – preguntó en un tono pícaro

-Etto… iie, demo… es extraño – le confesé

-¿Por? – Preguntó – No tiene nada de malo – dijo levantando una ceja para decir: - Ni que fuéramos a hacer algo malo ¿Neh?

Yo ya no daba más de lo roja que estaba – iie, ¡claro que no, no comiences a pensar mal! – le dije casi gritando

-No estoy pensando mal Sa-ku-no – dijo en tono extraño

¿El no estaba pensando mal? ¡Demonios! Yo si lo hacía, esto no me podía estar pasando, yo que estaba dispuesta a abandonar mis sentimientos por él, y él no me ayuda en nada, pidiendo una habitación con sólo una cama.

Aclaré mi garganta antes de poder hablar - ¿Podemos ir a algún lado? – pregunté tratando de disimular

-Claro – me respondió al instante – ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Pues… es la primera vez que vengo por aquí y tú pareces ubicarte bien – dije – por qué no me llevas a algún lugar que sea lindo, ya sabes para… divertirnos – dije

Ryoma pensó un momento, noté cómo un pequeñísimo y casi imperceptible sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas, luego sacudió la cabeza cómo queriendo olvidarse de algo. En ese momento me pregunté ¿Qué habrá pensado? Pero Ryoma habló – Está bien, te llevaré al Museo de Louvre – dijo

El paseo estuvo realmente interesante… muy divertido, Ryoma cómo ya lo sospechaba se ubicaba muy bien en este lugar. Así es que no nos perdimos por mi mala orientación. Estuve casi todo el tiempo distraída. Exceptuando algunos instantes en los que recordaba que al llegar a la habitación… tendría que dormir junto a Ryoma – suspiré – debía olvidarme de lo que sentía… el no sentía lo mismo.

Regresamos al hotel casi a las nueve de la tarde, la noche en Paris era hermosa, desde el balcón de la habitación se podía apreciar perfectamente. Y desde el hotel en el que estábamos se podía ver la torre Eifel con todas sus luces y en todo su esplendor.

-¿Te has divertido? – me preguntó Ryoma desde a tras

-Hai… ha sido muy divertido – respondí, luego de eso bostecé – pero estoy agotada

-Me alegro de que te hayas divertido – me dijo yo sólo asentí

-Creo que iré a darme un baño para poder dormir – le informé

-Sí, date un baño. Y cuándo termines… - dijo tomando una bolsa de papel y dándomela – te pones lo que hay aquí

-¿Qué es esto Ryoma-kun? – pregunté confundida

-Sólo haz lo que te digo ¿si? –

-H… hai – le respondí algo indecisa

Estando bajo el agua, ya le estaba tomando el peso a lo que sería dormir con Ryoma en una misma cama, todo mi cuerpo temblaba a esa simple idea y mi corazón latía al cien por cien, tal vez eran emociones de joven enamoradiza, demo… debía olvidarme de aquel sentimiento que no era correspondido…

Cuándo terminé de ducharme, salí del jacuzzi, me sequé y tomé la bolsa que Ryoma me había dado. Al sacar lo que se encontraba en el interior de esta me sonrojé.

Era un pijama de dos piezas. La parte de arriba era de tiritas ceñida al cuerpo, y la parte de abajo era un short lo bastante corto, este era de color rosa. Y dejaba que la mente no tuviera que imaginar demasiado.

Salí del baño lo suficientemente sonrojada, estaba muy avergonzada por estar así frente a Ryoma.

-Etto… Ryoma-kun – le dije para que el me viera

-Te… queda… bien… - dijo entrecortadamente

-Arigato, demo… es algo liviano – dije nerviosa

-Si, las pijamas que mi hermana regala son pesadas e incómodas – le miré extrañado por esa aclaración – créeme a mi me daba peores – luego de eso sólo se limitó a sonreír

-Ya es tarde… tu… ¿qué harás? – pregunté

-Aún tengo que hacer algo – me dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo – regresaré pronto – él se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla. Pude sentir mis mejillas calientes – descansa por favor – me pidió

-hai – le respondí

Ryoma salió de la habitación dejándome sola. Al principio se sintió bien, estaba recostada e intentando descansar. Pero al ver que pasaban las horas comencé a preocuparme por el simple hecho de que Ryoma no aparecía… ¿Le había ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué había querido salir tan tarde?

Por la última pregunta que me había formulado, la respuesta pasó fugazmente por mi mente – _tal vez… fue a ver a una chica _– pensé bajando la mirada triste ante ese pensamiento.

Fue más o menos a las dos de la mañana que sentí que la puerta se abrió, ¡que tarde había llegado! Pero el no podía enterarse que estaba despierta, o sabría que me había preocupado por él. Una vez el se encontró a mi lado simplemente fingí estar dormida.

El suspiró, y besó mi frente – Sakuno – susurró – me vas a volver loco – dijo para luego ir al baño de seguro a asearse. Pero no entendí muy bien ese comportamiento.

Una vez el estuvo recostado a mi lado… pude conciliar el sueño.

(Ryoma)

Cuándo hube llegado a la habitación, me posicioné a su lado y el deseo de lanzarme sobre ella creció lo suficiente como para hacerlo de inmediato, pero logré controlarlo, en ese momento suspiré y sólo me limite a besarle la frente. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba susurrando su nombre y diciendo "me vas a volver loco". Lo único que me faltaba por decir era "me gustas, por favor quiero estar con tigo". Salí de ahí antes de hacerlo, y me dirigí al baño.

¡¿Qué demonios…? No lo entendía… ¿para qué le compraba cosas tan… sexy si sabía que después sufriría cómo ahora? Llegué lo bastante tarde por los preparativos, y para no tentarme a hacer algo más mientras intentáramos dormir, pero… ¡demonios! Entraba a la habitación y ella no ayudaba mucho a controlarme estando destapada por completo, dejando ver casi la totalidad de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué me era tan difícil estar con ella? Jamás me había tardado más de una semana en estar con una chica que me interesaba, y con "estar" me refiero a acostarme con ella. Sí, era capaz de acostarme con una chica que conocía hace una semana, y es que las chicas me la dejaban demasiado fácil, pero ella no. Claro, obviando el tema que ninguna de esas chicas era la hija de mi hermana – volví a suspirar mientras me encontraba ya listo para ir a "dormir", si es que podía –

Debía hacerlo, debía olvidarme de ella, pero no lo haría hasta decirle lo que sentía… si ella me aceptaba, lucharía por que mi separación con Tomoka saliera lo más rápido posible, y también lucharía por que Sakura aceptara nuestro amor. Pero si no lo hacía, simplemente le diría que si ella no quería no volvería a verla. Y lo único que me restaría sería olvidarme de ella.

Pero por ahora sólo me limitaría a intentar conquistarla. Para luego confesarle lo que sentía.

Regresé al lado de la cama y suspiré una vez más. Ok, ahora sería la lucha para no tocarla más de lo normal y suficiente… lo único que me permitiría hacer sería abrazarla, por que ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Pues en realidad nada.

Me recosté a su lado con cuidado para no despertarla, y luego de estar cómodo la pase un brazo por la cintura… ¡Qué ganas tenía de…! Pero no, no lo haría, por respeto a ella y a Sakura.

Con este último pensamiento pude dormirme.

Sakuno comenzó a moverse, por lo que somnoliento comencé a abrir mis ojos. Aún la tenía abrazada por la cintura, tal vez, no la había soltado en toda la noche. Y aunque no haya dormido lo suficiente, lo había hecho excelente.

Cuándo miré a Sakuno, ella estaba frente a mí. Yo la tenía por la cintura, y sus manos estaban en mi pecho. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que me tentaban. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me era tan difícil controlarme? Si en verdad sólo debía esperar para hasta esta noche. Sin darme cuenta, Sakuno me estaba mirando fijamente mientras yo tenía mi lucha interna de si besarla o no.

-Ohayo – dije mirándola a los ojos

Ella se sonrojó… me gustaba cuándo hacía eso – Ohayo – respondió mirando sus manos que se encontraban afirmadas en mi pecho

La apegué aún más hacia mi inconcientemente, y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya. Ella no dijo nada ni yo tampoco. Cuándo caí en la cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado obvio, la alejé de mí.

-¿Te darás un baño? – le pregunté

-hai – respondió ella algo descolocada por mi actitud – luego haré el desayuno mientras tú te duchas – dijo

Yo sólo asentí. Ella se levantó, y fue al baño tomando su ropa y cosas para poder ducharse, y luego salió de la habitación. Yo la observe en todo el proceso. Me quedé sentado en la cama. No podía entender mi comportamiento, y el por qué no podía sacarla de mi mente. Ella era especial.

Luego de unos minutos. Ella salió ya vestida del baño. Yo me metí a bañar después de ella. El vapor del agua me despejó. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y quería que lo que había planeado para hoy saliera de la mejor manera posible.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, el olor del desayuno me hizo agua la boca.

-Huele delicioso – dije sin pensarlo

-Arigato – respondió ella – puedes sentarte, ya está listo

Yo asentí y me senté.

El resto de día, nos la pasamos normalmente, salimos a pasear por un parque que estaba cerca del hotel, al cuál yo llevé un par de raquetas y jugué un pequeño partido contra Sakuno. Ese pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas había mejorado desde la última vez que había jugado contra ella. Pero igualmente le era imposible vencerme.

Cuando al fin la noche caía, nos fuimos al hotel. Sakuno iba ya predispuesta a preparar la cena, cosa que le diría que no hiciera al llegar a la habitación. Pero ella habló una vez entramos a esta.

-Ryoma-kun – dijo - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime – le respondí sin rodeos

-Etto… - comenzó – anoche sentí que llegaste tan… tarde – dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Me esperaste despierta? – pregunté sorprendido

-No podía dormir… - me respondió – estaba preocupada, las horas pasaban y no regresabas… y entiendo que tal vez… no me llevaste con tigo bueno para… ya sabes… verte con una chica – dijo con tono melancólico

De cierto modo me enfadé con esa suposición… ¿Cómo podía creer que no la llevaría por ver a otra? – Claro que no – le respondí firme – No te llevé con migo por que dijiste que estabas cansada, y me hubiera quedado con tigo si no hubiera tenido que hacer varias cosas – expliqué

Ella me miró – Si me hubieras invitado, aunque estuviera cansada te hubiera acompañado de todos modos – replicó

-¿Estás molesta? – le pregunté enarcando una ceja

-iie, molesta no – dijo – demo…

-¿pero…? – apresuré

-Tal vez solo… - ella calló nuevamente

-Dime, no te quedes callada – le ordené

-Tal vez sólo me preocupe – me confesó

Eso me dio mucha ternura, realmente ella era un ángel. – Está bien – dije acercándome a ella y besándole en la frente – Ayer me fui por que estaba arreglando las cosas para hoy en la noche – le conté

-¿Hoy en la noche? – me preguntó con una cara de confusión que me causó gracia

-Sí – dije mientras fui por una bolsa para después dársela – cámbiate – le pedí

-H… hai – me dijo

Ella entró al cuarto, yo me quedé en el mismo lugar intentando imaginar cómo le quedaría lo que había elegido para ella. Pero no tuve que imaginar por demasiado tiempo, ya que ella apareció por la puerta nuevamente, llevando puesto el vestido que había elegido para ella.

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó con una sonrisa, y las mejillas sonrojadas

-Te… te ves b… muy bien… sabía que te quedaría bien – dije en un tartamudeo

-¿Lo escogiste tú? – me preguntó mirándose

-Hai – respondí - ¿te gusta?

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijo – en verdad muchas gracias

-Qué bueno que te guste – le sonreí – ahora espérame que me cambio y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunté

-Hai… demo… ¿a dónde? – preguntó confundida

-Es una sorpresa – dije dándome la media vuelta para poder ir a cambiarme.

Me vestí o más rápido posible. Me puse mi esmoquin, para no desteñir el perfecto vestido que traía la perfecta de Sakuno. Definitivamente, esta debía ser la velada perfecta para ambos.

Cuándo salí ella se quedó boquiabierta, pero no le tomé importancia. Tomé una venda que estaba en el mesón. Y vendé los ojos de ella. Ella no puso resistencia, lo que me facilitó un poco las cosas.

La guié hasta la puerta del hotel, ahí nos esperaba el auto con chofer para que nos llevara al restauran que había rentado para cenar aquella noche los dos solos. Sin destaparle los ojos aún, nos bajamos del coche una vez estuvimos fuera del restauran.

-Ryoma-kun – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del restauran - ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó

-Tranquila – le respondí - ¿o no confías en mí? – pregunté como si estuviera herido

-si confío – confeso – demo… a veces das miedo – aclaró

-No desesperes – le dije – ya casi llegamos

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? – volvió a preguntar

-¿Quieres arruinar la sorpresa? – resoplé

-iie, gomene – dijo ella

-ya llegamos – le dije abriendo la puerta del restauran, luego le quité la venda - ¿qué te parece?

El restauran, sólo tenía una mesa para dos. Estaba decorado en un ambiente bastante agradable, tenía música de fondo, y los manteles blancos hacían ver que era un lugar con clase.

Sakuno, quedó boquiabierta.

-Bienvenida al ambassadeurs – le dije – es el mejor restauran de por aquí – le comenté

-Que… elegante – dijo – demo… ¿Por qué te gastas tanto dinero en mí Ryoma-kun? – me preguntó

-Simplemente… por que… - me gustas, pensé en decir, pero luego me arrepentí – te lo mereces

-¿Lo merezco? – Preguntó confusa - ¿de qué hablas?

-Con tigo soy feliz Sakuno, quiero que lo sepas… y bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo que te invite a lugares así?

-Nada, es que a veces pienso que… - ella se calló

-¿piensas…? – le apresuré

-Que… yo también soy feliz a tu lado Ryoma-kun – me dijo

-eso… eso es bueno – me sumí en mis pensamientos sin poder dejar de verla

En ese momento, no pude seguir pensando, ya que un mayordomo nos dirigió a la mesa en la que cenaríamos. El plan de todo esto era… declararme, hacerlo lo más rápido posible, ya que si el caso era que ella terminaba por aceptarme, aprovecháramos nuestras vacaciones al máximo…

-¿Qué piensas Ryoma-kun? – me preguntó de pronto una vez estuvimos ya sentados esperando que la comida llegara

- _ahora o nunca _– pensé – Sakuno, yo quería decirte que…

-¿Hai…? ¿Ryoma-kun? – preguntó

-Que… me gustas… y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo – le dije sin rodeos, directo al grano

(Sakuno)

Estaba perpleja, ¿de verdad Ryoma me había dicho todo eso? Seguramente estaba bromeando, por que… no podía ser verdad… aunque me moría por que si lo fuera

Una risita por los nervios se me escapó - ¡qué divertido eres Ryoma-kun! – dije sonrojada y nerviosa – en serio… ¿qué querías decirme? - le pregunté

-Estoy hablando en serio – dijo rodando los ojos cómo cuando hacía cuando no le creían

-demo… no puede ser cierto… no puedes… - intenté de hacerle entender las mismas razones por las que yo negaba el amor que sentía por él

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó el – es la verdad Sakuno, me gustas… y mucho

-Somos familiares directos – dije – soy… tu sobrina – le recodé

- Lo sé – dijo para luego suspirar – pero… ¿Qué sientes tú?

-Watashiwa… hai… siento lo mismo demo… siempre pensé que era algo imposible –

-Suena a algo imposible, todo parece de ficción – me dijo

-iie, parece novela mexicana – le dije burlona

El soltó una risita – si… son tan… de este tipo

-Watashiwa… no sé si aceptar o no lo que siento – le confesé

-¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido

-Mamá… no lo aceptará – dije cabizbaja – tengo miedo de lo que piense

-Cómo persona normal, se debería alegrar… pero en esta situación no… tal vez… -calló por un momento y luego continuó – ¿Y si no regresamos?

Me quedé perpleja – no… ¿regresar? – pregunté

-Exacto, quedarnos y ser libres de lo que queramos hacer – me ofreció

-¿Hablas de escapar? – pregunté obviamente rechacé la idea en seguida – Ryoma-kun soy menor de edad, ¡pueden denunciarte! – Dije – no soportaría que te arrestaran – baje la cabeza

-Cierto – dijo dándome la razón – Podríamos… regresar y esperar a que cumplieras mayoría de edad… pero no podríamos decirle a nadie – volvió a ofrecerme algo

Yo sonreí feliz, esto parecía un sueño, pero si así lo era, no quería despertar – Estoy dispuesta a guardar el secreto – le dije, de pronto algo pasó por mi mente – tu… ¿Qué pasara con Kyu y la tía Tomoka? – le pregunté confundida

El suspiró fastidiado – hay algo que debes saber Sakuno – me dijo

-¿Algo? – le pregunté

-Kyu no es mi hijo – dijo

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que no lo es? – le pregunté sorprendida

- No… Tomoka me ha engañado diciéndome que Kyu era mi hijo… hace poco descubrí que era mentira – me contó

-Y… ¿no la quieres? –

-¿A Tomoka? – Preguntó – jamás la quise, me case por compromiso

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté sin entender

-Cuándo me dijo que estaba embarazada de Kyu, dijo que el niño era mió – explicó – entonces me casé por él. Pero de saber que no era mío no lo habría hecho –

-aa – dije como mostrando poco interés, aunque en mi fuero interno saltaba de la felicidad - ¿Te…? ¿Separarás? – le pregunté

-Si… por supuesto – respondió decidido

-Ryoma-kun… watashiwa – dije mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada

-¿Are? – preguntó él

-Daisuki yo – le dije sonrojada aunque algo triste

-Sakuno… - me dijo, pero yo no levanté la mirada, entonces suspiró – Sakuno… -volvió a decir, cómo no levanté la mirada el se levantó de su puesto, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mentón para obligarme a mirarle. En ese momento, el se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a punto de llorar - ¿Por qué lloras? – me preguntó sorprendido

-Gomene – le dije – demo… es sólo que todo esto me parece un sueño – le conté

-¿Yume? – Preguntó - ¿Nanda?

-Siempre te vi como un amor platónico – le confesé – se me hace cómo un sueño que sientas lo mismo que yo – dije

El me sonrió tiernamente – pues entonces… estamos en un sueño hermoso del cuál no vamos a volver a despertar – me dijo

-Arigato Ryoma-kun – dije

-Sakuno… - me hablo

-¿Hai? – respondí

-Watashi mo… Daisuki yo – me dijo sorprendiéndome

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta, Ryoma ya estaba rozando mis labios. Disfruté cada segundo de ese momento. Ryoma y yo por fin podíamos besarnos, y lucharíamos por este amor, costara lo que costara.

_**Jani-chan: qe les pareció?**_

_**Ryoma: un asco ¬¬**_

_**Rave-chan: ella no te estaba preguntando a ti enano!**_

_**Jani-chan: por favor dejen un review para saber si les gusto… y… wow las cosas se pondrán picantes desde ahora en adelante – risa malevola –**_

_**Ryoma: maldita pervertida ¬¬**_

_**Jani-chan: contestaremos reviews!**_

_**Rave-chan: Aifonsy: jo! Si Ryoma y sakuno dormidos son tan tiernos… ojalá te haya gustado este capi besos! Y por favor siguelo hasta el final**_

_**Ryoma: Raven: en verdad… qe demonios haces dejándo reviews aqi también? ¬¬ en verdad no entiendo a las mujeres**_

_**Jani-chan: cállate ryoma o rave-chan no me dejará mas reviews T.T**_

_**Ryoma: está bien, pero ella fue la qe dijo qe les gustaba molestarme**_

_**Rave-chan: descuida Jani-chan, y ryoma… si no qieres morir será mejor qe te calles**_

_**Ryoma: en fin, jani-chan dice gracias por ayudarla a escribir sus locuras y por siempre apoyarla y bla, bla, bla ¬¬**_

_**Rave-chan: gracias Jani-chan! ^^**_

_**Ryoma: pero si lo dije yo! ¬¬**_

_**Jani-chan: deja de enfadarte enano…**_

_**Ryoma: qe soy mas alto…**_

_**Jani-chan: bien son todos los reviews! Por favor dejenme más reviews, y el proximo domingo subire el proximos cap de esta historia.**_

_**Hoy no podré actualizar "La melliza de Echizen" ni maána, pero si lo hare durante la semana, e igualmente el prox domingo tendrán la actuallización correspondiente. Sin más sigan leyendo cuídense y gracias por pasar…**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Janita-chan =)**_


	6. Deseos

_**Konichiwa! Descuiden pueden asesinarme, sé que tarde D-E-M-A-S-I-A-D-O pero… va no tengo excusa, así es que sólo perdónenme.**_

_**Bueno les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Ironías de la vida**_

_**Rave-chan: hai, hai y está algo divertido**_

_**Ryoma: par de locas ¬¬**_

_**Rave-chan/ jani-chan: silencio!**_

_**Rave-chan: da los disclaimers y luego tráeme un vaso de jugo**_

_**Ryoma: POT no le pertenece a ninguna de las locas, o si no, yo sería MUUUUUY raro**_

_**Jani-chan: Gracias, supongo… muy bien, nos leemos abajo!**_

No cabía más de la felicidad. Sakuno me correspondía, era tan bueno que parecía un sueño… ¡Eso era! Debía ser un sueño. Me pellizqué para comprobarlo...

Ok, eso había dolido, entonces… no era un sueño.

Íbamos camino a la habitación del hotel, tomados de la mano. Voltee mi mirada a verla, parecía feliz también. Ella… era tan hermosa, me traía vuelto loco. Nadie podría imaginarse que en verdad éramos mucho más que novios en ese momento. Teníamos un lazo mucho más fuerte. Uno que no se rompería nunca.

Llegamos a la habitación en poco tiempo. Ella suspiró una vez estuvo dentro.

-Me encantó la cena Ryoma-kun – me dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Una sonrisa que me embobaba por completo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado – me acerqué y la besé fugazmente – lo hice para mi pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas – sonreí burlonamente, para luego alejarme

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – me preguntó en un tono de voz… ¿sensual?

Dormir. ¿No era obvio? Ya era muy tarde.

Parpadee un par de veces – No te sigo – Confesé

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos ahora? – su tono de voz no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, y un pequeño sonrojo se dejó ver

-Bueno yo… - un montón de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente. ¡Qué no haría en este momento! Pero debía contenerme, aún era muy pronto para ello. Sentí un sonrojo y bajé la mirada – no lo se – dije - ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Pues… he estado pensando en muchas cosas – me dijo aún más sonrojada

Yo sonreí pícaro – A ¿Si? – Me acerqué a ella y la acorrale en la pared - ¿cómo en qué?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se suponía que contendría mis ganas para no asustarla, y heme aquí, acorralándola contra la pared.

Ella puso sus manos en mi abdomen seductoramente, era la señal para indicarme lo que en realidad quería, pero…

-No lo sé – respondió sonriendo

-¿Ahora no lo sabes? – Me apegué aún más a ella – Eras tú la que me daría la idea

-Es sólo que… - seguramente ella estaría pensando en lo mismo que yo, bajaría el ritmo de a poco para no hacerla sentir mal, pero entonces, ella sonrió coquetamente – Eres tú el de las ideas divertidas

Sonreí en mi fuero interno, hace unos momentos, ella quería llevar la situación, pero al parecer ahora quería que yo fuera el que sugiriera eso.

-Te daré la libertad de escoger, tú idea la haré divertida – le respondí a sólo centímetros de sus labios, esos labios que me llamaban.

Ella me alejó, y me tomó de la mano – Sígueme y te mostraré lo que quiero hacer.

Me guió hasta la habitación. Ok, Sakuno iba en serio, ¿cómo pararía esto sin que ella se sintiera indeseada? La deseaba, era lo que más quería, pero no quería… hacerle daño. ¿Y si después ella se arrepentía? No soportaría tener ese tipo de rechazo, mucho menos de ella.

Ya en la habitación, Sakuno me sonrió coqueta, yo decidí hacer un par de bromas para poder bajar el ritmo de a poco.

-¿Qué quieres hacer en la habitación Sakuno? – le pregunté en tono inocente - ¿Ya quieres dormir?

-¡Qué aburrido eres! – Me dijo desviando la mirada- ¿Te estás volviendo anciano acaso?

Yo sonreí de medio lado, eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero ya llegaría el momento de demostrarle que en realidad no era un anciano.

-Yadda – le respondí – demo… no sé que quieres hacer en la habitación, explícame – mi tono inocente parecía molestarla, eso me hacía gracia.

Ella bufó – Tal vez deba salir a buscarme un guapo francés – dijo ella de manera desinteresada

¡¿Un francés? ¿Qué demonios…? ¡No! Ella no podía hacer eso, yo no lo permitiría. ¡Ella me pertenecía!

-Con que anciano ¿eh? – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido – Ahora verás quien es el anciano, y si en verdad necesitas a un… "guapo francés" – dije en tono de burla

Ella me miro confundida, yo la tomé de las muñecas, y la tumbé en la cama, mi cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, aunque no todo mi peso lo sostenía. Me acerqué a ella en un intento para besarla. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Me estaba dejando llevar! Eso no estaba bien. Se suponía que yo debía parar, no aumentar la situación.

-¿Honto? Ryoma-kun – me preguntó ella en tono coqueto y provocador

Le mostré una sonrisa arrogante – Esto es muy sencillo para mí, demo… ¿para ti? – me acerqué aún más a ella.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban entre sí, y estaban agitadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía detenerme? Debía concentrarme o no lo lograría.

-Es que… cómo te estás haciendo anciano – dijo ella cerrando sus ojos

-OK, tú lo pediste – dije molesto

Pero no pude acercarme a ella. Por primera vez… sentí miedo de hacerle el amor a alguien. ¿Por qué ella? Si era a quien amaba, ¿por que no pudo ser con una de las chicas con las que jugaba en la preparatoria? Esto estaba mal. No podía demostrarle que en verdad me daba miedo. ¡Se suponía que era yo el que la tenía que proteger! No podía demostrarle debilidad. ¿Qué fue lo que salió en vez de la debilidad? Sencillo. El orgullo.

Sonreí arrogante y me levante de la cama, me gané en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ryoma-kun – dijo ella disimulando la molestia

-Mada, mada dane – le dije arrogante – Ve a buscarte un… "guapo francés" que yo el anciano te espero aquí – ok, yo mismo me estaba dando miedo, acaso estaba ¿celoso?

-¡Ryoma-kun! – me reprochó ella

-¿Nani? – le pregunté

-Sabes que no lo haría – dijo bajando la mirada

¡Perfecto! La había herido.

-¡Lástima! Ahora me enfadé – le dije - ya que soy un anciano – intenté bromear hablando con tono calmado y mirándome las uñas, pero ella se lo tomó enserio.

-Bien… - dijo ella levantándose de la cama - ¿Quieres que valla a buscarme un francés? Pues lo haré – su tono era molesto y herido.

-Aquí te espero – dije yendo hacia la cama. Me acosté boca arriba y tapé mis ojos con mi brazo.

Sakuno no dijo nada más. Sólo escuché cómo la puerta se cerró. Yo suspiré.

-Esto no va a funcionar si seguimos así – me dije a mi mismo, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta - ¡Sakuno! – la llamé luego de abrirla

Entonces, la vi. Ella estaba en el sillón con los ojos húmedos y estaba abrazando sus piernas. Me partió el corazón verla así.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Mi pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas – le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-yo… me caí – yo sonreí nervioso, eso no era cierto, ¿no se le había ocurrido una excusa más… creíble?

-Escucha, no llevamos ni tres hora de novios y ya nos estamos peleando, no debe de ser así – le dije bajando la mirada – Siento si te hice sentir mal hace un rato, pero creo que es muy pronto

-¿Pronto? ¿Sabes lo que eh esperado para que me dijeras que me amas?– dijo

-iie, demo… - suspiré

-No… ¿no me deseas? – preguntó ella bajando la mirada, cómo si la hubiera herido

-¡No! – Le dije mirándola - ¡No digas eso! ¡Si te deseo! – le dije de manera desesperada – créeme, esto me duele en el alma… y más abajo – dije con una mueca – demo… ¿No crees que es mejor, tener una sana relación primero?

Ella suspiró – Creo que entiendo… Ryoma-kun – me sonrió pero su sonrisa fue forzada

-Te amo Sakuno, que no se te olvide – le dije tomando su cara – Y cuándo llegué el momento adecuado… – me acerqué a su rostro tras notar su sonrojo – tendrás lo que deseas y lo que yo deseo.

Hice nula la distancia que había entre mis labios y los suyos. Todo no había resultado exactamente cómo lo había planeado, pero al menos había logrado cortar la situación. Amaba a esa niña, y lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir.

-Es hora de dormir pequeña – le dije una vez nos separamos

Ella sólo asintió y se fue a cambiar.

La molestia en sus ojos aún era notable… la había herido.

Una vez en la cama, yo la abracé por la espalda para apegarla a mi cuerpo, y le hablé al oído – Daisku yo – le dije, pero no obtuve respuesta – Sakuno – dije para luego suspirar, ella no me contestaba por que estuviera durmiendo, lo hacía por que seguía molesta – Sé que la cagué, pero ya no estés molesta ¿si?

-No te escucho, estoy durmiendo – Fue mi respuesta

-No lo estás – dije desviando la mirada, pero luego me desesperé – ok, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que no estés molesta, quieres que te haga mía?

-Olvídalo ya – respondió

-¿Entonces por qué sigues molesta? – le pregunté obligándome a tener paciencia

-Por que así soy yo – me dijo – y ya no esperes más respuesta, estoy durmiendo

Yo suspiré – Como quieras – le dije de manera fría y le di la espalda.

-Ya perdón, soy demasiado orgullosa – me dijo dándome la cara

-Si, aja – no me voltee para decir eso

-Pues como quieras – refunfuñó con ella misma

-Ya – dije exasperado, dándome vuelta – no estamos llegando a ningún lado, ¿Sigues molesta?

-Sí, pero no con tigo – me respondió

-¿Con quién entonces? – le pregunté confundido

-Con Edward el de la habitación ciento veinte – me dijo sarcástica – con migo, ¿quién más?

Sonreí de medio lado – Ya va, ¿por qué?

-Por ser tan infantil – respondió

-Tranquila pequeña, madurarás de a poco – le dije abrazándola

¿Qué me hizo ella? No tengo idea, ni tampoco sabía que haríamos una vez estuviéramos de vuelta en casa. Para mí esto era como un sueño, todo estaba tan bien, pero no sería así por mucho. Una vez que regresáramos a Japón comenzaría la guerra con nuestra familia para que pudieran aceptar nuestro amor. Eso sería complicado, demasiado para mi gusto. Pero ¡Neh! Al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, sólo debíamos permanecer juntos…

_**¿Qué tal? Ok sé que no es la gran cosa, pero por favor dejen un review!**_

_**Rave-chan: un momento, el enano aún no me trae el jugo**_

_**Ryoma: aquí lo tienes – sonrisa malevola**_

_**Jani-chan: rave será mejor que… - pero no logra terminar ya que raven se había bebido todo el jugo – no lo tomes…**_

_**Rave-chan: maldito enano… - dijo con esfuerzo – era de inui… - se desmaya**_

_**Ryoma: en tu cara! Ja! Mada, mada dane**_

_**Jani-chan: Enano contestemos reviews para luego ir a recostar a Rave-chan**_

_**Ryoma: Aifonsy: de verdad lo encontraste lindo?**_

_**Jani-chan: ryoma! Limitate a contestar el review ¬¬**_

_**Ryoma: bueno, jani-chan dice que gracias por seguir el fic y perdón por la tardanza, ojala dejes un review y sigas leyendo.**_

_**Jani-chan: RyoSakuLovers: Gracias por tu apoyo wen :) ojala te haya gustado la conti, y omo viste, las cosas ya se ponen picantes :D por cierto, me dejas un review ahora? Y te ganas unas vacaciones con ryoma!**_

_**Ryoma: hey! No me dejes con tus amigas locas ¬¬**_

_**Jani-chan: silencio idiota ¬¬ *cof cof* como decía wen, te cuídas Ja ne**_

_**Jani-chan: y bien, ahora iré a recostar a rave-chan, nos leemos en el siguiente cap**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Jani-chan :)**_


	7. Comienzan los problemas

**Wizz…**

**Gomenasai, no quise tardarme tanto pero para ser sincera, la inspiración no llegaba para este fic. Haber… les confesaré algo. Estuve a punto de borrar el fic. De verdad lo siento, pero recapacité y pues… lo continuaré hasta el final. No importa cuánto me tarde (:**

**Ryoma: nooooooo! Por que no lo borraste? Eso hubiera sido lo mejor!**

**Rave-chan: tu cállate maldito enano y di los disclaimers, que después de este capítulo me toca perseguirte por el resto de mi vida hasta darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¬¬**

**Ryoma: -.- Pot no le pertenece a esta loca **

**Gracias, y sin más les dejo el cap que tanto esperaron :D nos leemos abajo!**

Desperté encontrándome sola, aún era de noche.

Ryoma no estaba en el hotel y eran apenas… ¿las cuatro? ¿Por qué demonios Ryoma no estaba durmiendo? Me levanté sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirme. Fui al baño, la cocina, la sala de estar y nada. Ryoma no estaba por ninguna parte.

Comencé a desesperarme y le marqué a su teléfono_. _Hubo tres tonos, y luego contestaron, pero no fue Ryoma precisamente quien me contestó.

-Hemos secuestrado a tu querido Ryoma – dijo una voz macabra al otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¿Nani? – fue lo único que pude responder

-Lo quieres de vuelta ¿no? – volvió a hablar aquella voz

-¿Tare? – le pregunté desesperada

-Vístete, sal del hotel y camina en dirección al muelle. Ahí habrá una pista – dijo y luego colgó

Me quedé congelada por un tiempo. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Avisar a la policía? No, eso sería muy peligroso, podrían hacerle algo a Ryoma, tal vez debía hacer lo que la voz me pedía y así podría verlo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí del hotel. Cómo era verano, la noche era calurosa así es que mi ropa era ligera. Corrí en dirección al muelle que no estaba muy lejos del hotel. Al llegar ahí había un pequeño letrero que decía _"En la cabaña está la pista, Sakuno"_

Yo tragué saliva, esto iba enserio, recé para que Ryoma estuviera en buen estado.

Me dirigí a la cabaña y cuándo iba a golpear, la puerta se abrió sola. Entré y encendí la luz. Era una habitación vacía y en medio de esta había una carta con mi nombre en ella. La abrí lo más rápido que pude.

"_Te estás acercando, te preguntarás el por qué de todo esto. Bueno, pues nos da más tiempo. En fin ahora debes ir y vestirte elegante. No querrás que nuestro jefe te vea desarreglada ¿verdad?_

_Irás a la tienda que se encuentra a tres calles del hotel, y pedirás el vestido que está al nombre de tu amado. Luego volverás al hotel y te arreglarás, tomate tu tiempo, necesitamos que estés lo mejor presentable posible. Así es que báñate, vístete, maquíllate, etc. Pedirás una limosina, y le dirás que valla a dejarte al __Museo del Louvre__ una vez estés lista, será ahí dónde te encontrarás con la siguiente pista._

_Por ahora, limítate a seguir las ordenes de nuestro jefe y serás recompensada."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, me espanté aún más. Del mes que llevamos aquí en Paris, Ryoma iba a dar "paseos nocturnos" de vez en cuando. Le dije unas mil veces que era peligroso y nunca me escuchó.

Estaba más que preocupada, estaba secuestrado y no tenía idea con que tipos me estaba metiendo después de todo.

Dejé de pensar en ello, y me dirigí a aquella tienda. Al parecer, el jefe de los secuestradores tenía gran influencia ya que la tienda estaba abierta, y una vez retiré mi vestido, la chica que atendía el local cerró. Lo que indicó que me estaba esperando exclusivamente a mí.

No sabía exactamente cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido tanto, pero eso no importaba ahora. Corría cómo si de ello dependiera mi propia vida. Cuándo llegue a la habitación del hotel, me di una ducha más que rápida, me puse el vestido y me terminé de arreglar lo más rápido que pude. Pedí la limosina y esperé ahí unos minutos, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía el corazón en una mano pensando en qué podrían estar haciéndole a Ryoma.

Al llegar la limosina, le dije al chofer que se dirigiera al museo y para suerte mía, esta no se demoró más de veinte minutos.

Una vez en el museo otra carta me esperaba en la entrada.

"_Muy bien, has sido capaz de llegar a la última etapa de este juego._

_Ahora es muy simple, entra a la limosina, ve a la Torre Eiffel y sube hasta el último piso. Es el lugar en dónde encontrarás a nuestro jefe y a tu querido Ryoma._

_Procura no correr, no queremos que sudes con el vestido puesto."_

Suspiré, sólo debía hacer eso y encontraría a Ryoma. Caminé rápido hasta la limosina y le dije al chofer que se dirigiera a la Torre.

¡El camino fue eterno! Era como si todos los automóviles estuvieran en mi contra, y me hubieran hecho demorar a propósito.

Cuándo llegué a la torre, un cártel me indicaba con una flecha el camino que debía seguir. Mi corazón latía al cien por cien, y me seguía preguntando si Ryoma se encontraba bien.

Subí al ascensor, y una vez estuve a punto de llegar al último piso, me comencé a arrepentir de no haber llamado a la policía.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al abrirse las puertas encontré a Ryoma solo. Sano y salvo.

Corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Ryoma! – Dije desesperada - ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Calma pequeña – me dijo él – disfrutemos de la cena – me sonrió tranquilo

La cena… ¿La cena?

-¿Nani? – le pregunté confundida

El sonrió por lo bajo y me dijo - ¿Te gustó el juego? Los mayordomos de este lugar me secuestraron para que pudiera coordinar lo de la cena.

-Chotto – le dije intentando entender – entonces el "jefe" que supuestamente te secuestro, ¿eras tu mismo?

-Hai, hai – Dijo cómo si no fuera nada

-Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido – le dije en su cara algo enojada, el me miro preocupado pero luego le sonreí – que sin él no sería nada – le abracé y besé – Te amo

Si me lo preguntan, la cena estuvo fantástica. Vimos el amanecer en la Torre Eifel para poder despedirnos de Paris, ya que al día siguiente debíamos regresar a Japón.

Una vez terminamos de comer, fuimos al hotel a descansar un poco, debíamos planear que hacer una vez que estuviéramos en Japón. Si, nos devolvíamos a Japón, y no podíamos llegar diciendo abiertamente que ya éramos novio y novia.

El viaje en avión fue cortísimo, era cómo si el mundo hubiera conspirado contra nosotros y nos quisiera separar lo antes posible. Antes de bajar del avión miré a Ryoma con cara de perrito mojado, dándole a entender que hubiera querido que esas vacaciones nunca hubiesen terminado. Y es que no tendríamos nuevamente la oportunidad de mantener nuestra relación tan abiertamente aquí en Japón. Ryoma no me podría besar cuándo se le antojara ni yo tampoco a él. No podríamos andar tomados de la mano. No le podría decir lo mucho que lo amo…

Él tomó mi cara, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y me besó. Nuestro último beso libre antes de bajar del avión. Se lo correspondí y si no hubiera sido que estábamos en el avión tal vez… hubiera pasado a mayores. Aunque para ser sincera, con Ryoma todavía no pasábamos más allá de los simples besos y las caricias. Aunque me gustaba que fuera así.

En fin, bajamos del avión y ahí estaba mi mamá esperándonos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me fijé en Ryoma y vi que frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué…? fijé mi vista en dónde estaba la de Ryoma y entonces la vi. Ahí se encontraba tía Tomoka y su hijo Kyu. Que ahora que lo pensaba, no eran ni mi tía ni mi primo. Así es que fruncí también, y Ryoma lo notó.

-Actúa como si no supieras nada – me pidió en un susurro – se supone que eres mi sobrina y que no debo meterte en asuntos de mayores – explicó

Yo suspiré y luego sonreí – Está bien tío Ryoma – le sonreí burlona, a él no le gustaba que le dijera tío

-Me las pagarás – dijo con aura maligna

-Lo siento – un impulso por besarlo se apoderó de mí, de hecho me puse en puntillas para hacerlo. Pero recordé que mamá estaba mirándonos a unos metros más allá y en vez de besarlo en los labios, lo hice en la mejilla como una niña pequeña.

-Sé prudente… Sakuno – me regañó dándose cuenta de mis primeras intenciones

-Hai… - respondí algo cabizbaja

Llegamos al lugar en dónde estaba mi madre y le sonreí

-Hola mamá – la abracé

-¡Hola Sakuno! – Correspondió mi abrazo, luego me soltó y abrazó a su hermanito - ¡Hola Ryoma! ¿Qué tal se comportó Sakuno? ¿La cuidaste de los franceses? No me digas que permitiste que saliera con algún guapo francés o ¿sí? – preguntó ella de manera rápida y yo recordé la primera noche en la que Ryoma y yo fuimos novios

-Sakura – rió abrazando a su hermana, intentando disimular sus celos - ¿cómo piensas que permitiría que esa chiquilla estuviera con un francés que no vale la pena? – mi mamá le sonrió

-bien – sonrió de nuevo – vamos a casa Ryoma tengo que devolverte tu coche. Por cierto vine en él a recogerlos.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ryoma algo asustado

-Ni un rayón – dijo mamá sonriente yéndose en dirección al estacionamiento.

Hasta ese momento, habíamos ignorado a Tomoka y a Kyu, Ryoma iba a seguir haciéndolo, no les prestaría atención. Antes de irme, noté cómo Kyu hizo un puchero al notar que su padre – como él lo consideraba – no lo tomó en cuenta.

Yo suspiré y tomé la manga de Ryoma para que no siguiera a mi madre todavía – Deberías hablar con Kyu – le dije – Él sigue creyendo que eres su padre – él me miró suplicante – vamos Ryoma, sólo dile hola. Eso le alegrará – le sonreí

El asintió y se puso a la altura de Kyu – Hola pequeño ¿qué tal tu tenis? –preguntó mientras le desordenaba los cabellos a Kyu

-Bien papi – respondió, luego lo llamó – papi ¿cuándo irás a casa? – preguntó algo triste

Ryoma suspiró – Pronto pequeño – le sonrió un poco – Nos vemos – le besó la frente y luego se dirigió a mí – Vamos pequeña –

Ignoró completamente a Tomoka, la que estaba totalmente sorprendida. Seguramente se sentía arder al saber que había perdido a Ryoma para siempre.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y luego de guardar las maletas, Ryoma, para molestar a mi madre, comenzó a inspeccionar su flamante volvo.

-Ya enano, no le hice nada – se molestó mi madre

-Mira quién habla de enanos – dijo Ryoma haciendo ver que mamá era más pequeña que él – Ok Sakura, yo manejo – dijo él

-Sí, como digas – bufó ella, yo sólo sonreí

Mamá se fue de copiloto de Ryoma, y yo me gané en la parte de atrás.

-Por cierto Ryoma, tu habitación está lista – dijo ella

-¿Habitación?- pregunté confundida

-Olvide decírtelo – me dijo él – Viviré en tu casa – sonrió, sólo yo pude interpretar esa sonrisa

-¿A si? – le pregunté de vuelta

-Sí, Sakuno es que tu tío está teniendo algunos problemas con tu tía Tomoka – me contó mi mamá – _cómo si no supiera – _pensé – así es que vivirá un tiempo con nosotras, a menos que te moleste –

-¡No! – grité desesperada, Ryoma rió por lo bajo ante mi reacción – digo, no, ¿Cómo va a molestarme que mi TÍO viva con nosotras mamá? – recalqué la palabra tío, Ryoma frunció ante eso.

Una vez llegamos a casa, fui directo a mi habitación a ducharme. Me cambié y luego bajé a cenar con mi madre y mi novio-tío.

Cuándo estábamos terminando de cenar, el móvil de mi madre comenzó a sonar.

-Moshi, moshi – dijo - ¿Señor Miyague? – una mueca se mostró en su rostro - ¿Justo ahora? – Preguntó – De acuerdo. Adiós – colgó y luego suspiró – Lo lamento, hay una emergencia en el hospital y el señor Miyague me necesita. Se tomará como horas extra para mi salario. Tal vez vuelva por la mañana. Nos vemos chicos, descansen – dijo ella desapareciendo por la puerta y luego escuchamos como se cerró la puerta principal.

Ryoma me miró y sonrió – Y…. así que solos – dijo

-Así parece – dije levantándome de mi asiento y dejando mis platos sucios en el lavaplatos

Él se levantó y me abrazó por atrás – Tengo ganas de… - me volteó – besarte – continuó, y sin pedir permiso. Me besó.

Fue un beso diferente, no era para nada tierno, pero me gustaba mucho. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi camiseta y cuándo quise darme cuenta yo ya estaba desabrochando su camisa.

-Ryoma – le llamé con la respiración agitada - ¿Estás seguro? – pregunté, no quería que ocurriera lo de la última vez

-Completamente – me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, yo sonreí.

El me cargó y me llevó a mi habitación. Poco a poco sentí cómo mi cuerpo se iba calentando y como un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago me pedía más. Ryoma me quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Sólo estaba en ropa interior frente a él. Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de mí. Pero no quería que Ryoma me viera inexperta en el tema. Así es que desabroché por completo su camisa y se la quité. Luego bajé a sus pantalones, desabrochándoselos también mientras lo besaba.

Ryoma me recostó en la cama una vez yo hube terminado de quitarle los pantalones. Él comenzó a besarme y luego hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Cuándo me di cuenta, Ryoma ya me había quitado los sujetadores, dejándole ver mis pechos. Que para mi edad estaban bien crecidos.

Él succionó uno de ellos mientras masajeaba el otro con una de sus manos. No me di cuenta cómo, pero mi pierna izquierda estaba en medio de las piernas de Ryoma. Haciéndome notar que Ryoma estaba completamente excitado. Gemí al notar aquello. Esta vez iba enserio.

Ryoma dejó mis pechos y volvió a mi boca – Sakuno – suspiró en mi oído.

Me quitó la ropa restante, e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Él se recostó dejándome a mí arriba para yo controlar la situación. Me senté despacio arriba de su miembro. Gemí ante el contacto. Un dolor me invadió al sentir la penetración, pero mayor fue este al momento en el que Ryoma pasó el límite que demostraba mi virginidad. Al hacerlo, Ryoma sonrió, me tomó y esta vez el me recostó nuevamente en la cama quedándose el arriba para dominar la situación.

Al principio, las envestidas fueron suaves, acostumbrándonos al otro. Pero después de un rato, estás fueron aumentando haciendo que ambos nos sumergiéramos en un lujurioso frenesí. Llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Nuestros cuerpos completamente sudados seguían abrazados una vez terminamos todo tipo de contacto sexual.

Cuándo nos dimos cuenta ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, yo estaba exhausta al igual que Ryoma. Ambos nos lamentamos por el hecho de que no podíamos quedarnos durmiendo juntos. En cualquier momento mi madre llegaría a la casa, y debía encontrarnos a cada uno en su habitación.

La habitación de Ryoma quedaba contigua a la mía, así es que tomó su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, y dejó mi habitación para irse a la suya. Antes de quedarme dormida también, me puse pijama, ordené un poco mi habitación cambiando mis sábanas y metiéndolas al canasto de ropa sucia y luego me metí a dormir.

Mamá me despertó temprano al día siguiente. Yo aún adormilada bajé a desayunar.

-¿Podrías ir a por tu tío? – Me preguntó ella – lo llamé hace media hora, pero aún no baja

Yo asentí y fui a la habitación de este. Golpee un par de veces y escuché un "adelante". Abrí la puerta y me sonrojé al ver a Ryoma solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-M… Mamá dice que te apresures – tartamudee con un notable sonrojo

Él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Te sonrojas? – Acercó su boca a mi oreja y susurró - ¿No te acuerdas de lo de anoche? Ahí no estabas sonrojada – su tono fue libidinoso

-Mamá está abajo – intenté hacerlo entender que no me tentara, o terminaríamos como anoche

-¿Y qué? No creo que venga a ver por qué te tardas tanto – dijo acortando la distancia de nuestros labios. Yo me dejé llevar y pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello. Él tomó mi cintura apegándome más a su cuerpo. Estábamos siendo partícipes de un beso que parecía no tener fin.

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Ni sentimos tampoco cuándo mamá subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Viéndonos a ambos besándonos con deseo y desenfreno.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? - Sólo cuándo sentimos el grito ahogado de ella fue que caímos en cuenta, de que de ahora en adelante tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones y además, tendríamos que adelantar nuestras suplicas para que mi madre aceptara nuestro amor.

-Sakura, cálmate – dijo Ryoma en tono suplicante intentando dar explicaciones, mientras yo me aferraba a su brazo derecho y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza. Deseando que nunca nos hubiera descubierto.

**Gracias por leer y por seguir este patético fic :)**

**Rave-chan: Hora de responder reviews!**

**Ryoma: noooo! T.T**

**Rave-chan y yo: silencio!**

_**Mikuchan13: **_**Gracias por leer mi fic (: por favor deja un review y continualo hasta el final. Perdón por tardar tanto**

**Rave-chan: **_**Aifonsy: **_** Jani-chan dice que muchísimas gracias por leer y por que te gusten todas las locuras que ella escribe. También decirte que eres muy especial para ella por eso mismo. Agregala a msn por favor ****.com**** pasate por los demás fics también :)**

**Ryoma: **_**RyoSakulovers: **_**maldita fanática de mi ¬¬ eres peor que Osakada lo sabías? Estoy….**

**Jani-chan: Ryoma! ¬¬ limítate a responder el review y guárdate tus malditas opiniones qe espantarás a wen ¬¬**

**Ryoma: de acuerdo ¬¬ hey! Maldita pervertida, qieres qe haya cosas que los menores no pueden leer ¬¬ para tu suerte jani-chan también es una maldita pervertida y pues… ya lo leíste puso ese tipo de escenas. No, no tendré ni un tipo de vacaciones con tigo. No qiero ¬¬ y pues… después de dar a conocer este cap me iré corriendo para que Raven no me alcance. Jani-chan dice que gracias y que sigas leyendo.**

**Jani-chan: **_**Rave-chan: **_**Gracias por todo, realmente me encanta que seas mi amiga. Te considero mi mejorsita ^_^ y recuerda qe pronto estaremos juntas te re adoro Rave-onee-chan :D**

**Rave-chan: **_**Kt-Echizen-Ryusaki: **_**Jani-chan manda a decirte que si no fuera port i hubiera borrado este fic. Gracias por eso y por seguirlo ojala lo hagas hasta el final. Sigue leyendo y que estarán en contacto**

**Jani-chan: ok, ahora sin más puedo despedirme – con un paquete de palomitas de maíz en las manos – debo ver como Rave-chan asesina a Ryoma – sonrío**

**Ryoma: yo me largo Sayonara – dice mientras se va corriendo**

**Rave-chan: te alcanzaré maldito enano! – dice corriendo tras él – matta ne!**

**Jani-chan: ok, me despido por ellos. Dejen un review por favor nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero no tardar en publicarlo.**

**Ja ne!**

**Jani-chan =)**


	8. Aviso

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí Rave-chan! Bueno paso para avisarles que la net de Jani se descompuso… :/ y bueno tardaran por lo menos un mes en arreglarla y ahí tiene todas las continuaciones de los fics y desgraciadamente tendremos que esperar a que se la devuelvan ): pero bueno mientras tanto sean pacientes…asi como yo!**

**Una disculpa por parte de Jani que me pidió que les avisara y cuídense mucho y esperen por favor gracias!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Escape

**Hola, lamento la tardanza. Bueno, aquí está la conti de ironías de la vida. Ojalá les guste y lamento no poder dar una buena iniciación de cap. Es que no ando con ánimos. En fin, aquí está.**

**Disclaimers: Pot no me pertenece u.u**

Me maldije por enésima vez por haber sido débil y haber besado en ese momento a Sakuno. No era porque no quisiera que Sakura se enterara que en realidad éramos novio y novia. Pero precisamente, no quería que se enterara de esa manera.

¡Estaba completamente histérica! Sakuno y yo estábamos sentados en la sala de la casa, yo ya vestido. Mientras Sakura caminaba de aquí para allá gritando cosas y regañándonos.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Se preguntaba - ¡Eres mi hermano! Y… Ella mi hija. ¡Tú sobrina! – Seguía gritándome - ¡Es una niña, Ryoma! – Yo bufé, ella se detuvo y nos miró enfadada pero con mirada nostálgica mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a nosotros - ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se preguntó en un tono más calmado

-Mamá… - intentó hablar Sakuno pero Sakura no la dejó

-Silencio – le dijo – No me hables, intento pensar

Sakura – Hablé yo ahora – No hay nada que pensar. Los tres somos adultos y… - ella me interrumpió

-¿Adultos? – Preguntó incrédula - ¡Tiene diez y seis años! – se puso de pie

Yo la imité – Ella ya entiende Sakura. ¿Qué es lo difícil de entender para ti? – mi tono desafiante se notó a leguas. No estaba dispuesto a recibir un no por respuesta

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? Ryoma… - me tomó por los hombros – Tú no eres como cualquier novio que Sakuno pueda tener, ¡eres su tío! – me sacudió, yo la tomé por las muñecas.

-Escucha… Si quieres que ya no te considere mi hermana para que me des tu consentimiento para estar con ella, lo haré, pero te quiero Sakura y no quiero perder a mi hermana. Pero… a ella la amo. Y puedo hacer cualquier cosa, Sakura. – dije el mejor discurso aunque empalagoso que se me pudo haber ocurrido. No sabía en qué momento me había vuelto tan cursi. Jamás volvería a Paris, esa ciudad me había trastornado el cerebro.

-Un pervertido…. Eso es lo que eres – me dijo

-¡No lo es! – Gritó Sakuno – Mamá… yo lo amo… por favor – suplicó

Sakura se puso pálida, y cuándo me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo. Corrí para verla y noté que un chichón se formaba en su nuca. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a su habitación. Sakuno me siguió y una vez Sakura estuvo acostada abracé a Sakuno que comenzó a llorar.

-Ya… no llores mi pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas – dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-Ryoma… ella no lo aceptará – dijo entre sollozos

-Tu confía… lo hará – le tomé la cara y la besé levemente. Luego ambos nos sentamos cerca de la cama de Sakura.

Ella despertó media hora después.

-Chicos… - dijo sentándose mientras se tomaba la cabeza – Me duele…

-Mamá, ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sakuno algo asustada

-Sí – respondió – El señor Miyague me ha dado mucho trabajo – contó

-Sakura, acerca de lo de hace un rato – comencé a hablar

-Cierto, íbamos a tomar desayuno y seguramente los interrumpí con mi desmayo. Sakuno, hija ¿Podrías traerme el desayuno a la cama? Aún me siento un poco débil – yo me sorprendí ¿Por qué Sakura no nos gritaba de nuevo?

-Si mamá – respondió ella yendo a la cocina

-No me refería al desayuno Sakura – le dije – Al otro asunto – dije algo nervioso

-¿Otro asunto? – Preguntó confundida – Lo siento hermanito, no sé de qué me hablas – ella sonrió amable

-Etto – me puse de pie nervioso – No me prestes atención, aún tengo sueño – le dije – Iré a ver qué hace Sakuno – salí corriendo de la habitación y fui a la cocina, ahí Sakuno preparaba el desayuno. - ¡Sakuno! Sakura no recuerda nada – le dije

-¿Qué, de qué hablas? – preguntó confundida

-No recuerda nada, intenté seguir hablando acerca del tema. Pero ella no lo recuerda – expliqué entre asustado y aliviado a la vez.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó sorprendida

-Seguramente cuándo se golpeó la cabeza – me encogí de hombros – La llevaré al hospital más tarde para asegurarnos de que no sea nada grave – yo sonreí – mientras tanto, nos aprovecharemos de esto para mantener el secreto – la tomé de la cintura mientras ella asentía, nos besamos nuevamente y luego le llevamos el desayuno a Sakura.

-Por cierto – habló Sakura – anoche no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar. ¿Me dirás qué tal se portó tu tío contigo en Europa Sakuno? No te dejó sola mucho tiempo para irse a pasear con chicas ¿Verdad? – ella me sonrió burlona. Parecía como si en verdad no recordara nada. Sakuno igual de sorprendida no le respondía nada, así es que la golpee levemente para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No mamá, para nada. Ryoma-kun se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Y no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento – ella fue sincera, no la dejé sola a excepción de cuándo hacía los preparativos para las citas.

-¡Qué bien! – Luego me miró a mí – Sakuno no te dio problemas ¿verdad?

-Bueno, en verdad intentó ponerse rebelde, pero la controlé a tiempo dándole un par de castigos – sonreí de medio lado por mi mentira

-Lamento que te haya causado problemas – se disculpó mi hermana

-Sakura, era broma. Ella se portó excelente – dije

-Oh. Idiota – dijo, yo me reí

Luego de que Sakura y nosotros hubimos desayunado, la llevé al hospital. Me insistió mil veces que estaba bien, pero no le hice caso e igualmente la llevé. Le hicieron un scanner rápido para ver el porqué de su pérdida de memoria. Aunque Sakura aún no sabía que había perdido la memoria.

-No es nada grave – dijo el médico cuándo terminaron de hacerle el examen – Lo que olvidó debe haber sido algo estresante para ella, así es que su mente simplemente lo desechó. No se preocupe que no debe haber ningún otro tipo de anomalía – dicho esto salí de ahí con Sakura. Contento ya que por ahora nos habíamos salvado. La próxima vez que Sakura se enterara de lo mío con Sakuno sería de una forma más… suave.

(Sakuno)

Suspiré mientras me levantaba de la cama. Este había sido el mejor verano de toda mi vida. Desde que llegamos de Europa, Ryoma había vivido con nosotras. Y después del incidente sucedido en el que mamá perdió la memoria. No volvimos a pasar otro susto como aquel. Mamá no pareció recordarlo nunca. Y con Ryoma teníamos cuidado de no volver a hacer descuidados.

Lamentablemente, el verano no era eterno. Y tenía que regresar a clases, y Ryoma a sus partidos. Me duché y puse el uniforme del instituto. Cuando salí de mi habitación Ryoma hizo lo mismo de la suya con una maleta. Yo lo entendí perfectamente. Torneo.

– Volveré en un mes – fue lo único que dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza – Vamos, no puedes impedirme ir a trabajar – intentó bromear

-No… es eso – dije en un hilo de voz – Me llamarás ¿Verdad?

-Eso no se pregunta – dijo acercándose – Me apoyarás ¿verdad?

Yo sonreí – Eso no se pregunta – el me abrazó y me besó. El último beso hasta un mes.

No quería que se fuera. Si se iba… podría ser que encontrara a alguna otra chica mayor, con mejores dotaciones y que fuera más madura. Aproveché ese último beso hasta el final. Quizás la última vez que lo besaría. Mi madre ya estaba en su trabajo y aún me quedaba una hora para llegar al instituto. Nuestro beso se fue intensificando sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Pero paré a tiempo. Le dije a Ryoma que no era correcto ahora. El me dio la razón aunque su mirada fue de molestia.

Me llevó al instituto en su volvo luego de desayunar. Estacionó dos calles más atrás para poder despedirnos. No dijimos palabra, simplemente sabíamos que era hora del adiós. Como imanes nuestros labios se juntaron y parecían no quererse despegar. Nos separamos después de un intenso beso.

-Te amo – le dije aun rozando sus labios

-Te amo – me respondió pegando una vez más sus labios a los míos.

Me bajé del coche con un nudo en la garganta. Intenté pensar que solo se iba por un par de días. Pero no, no volvería al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Lo haría en un mes. Un largo y solitario mes para mí.

Llegué a mi salón sin ánimos de nada, luego de diez minutos con la cabeza pegada a mi escritorio, la puerta del salón se abrió y dejó ver a un Kintarou completamente pálido. No quería hablar con nadie. Pero era mi amigo y quería saber que le ocurría. El profesor llegó interrumpiendo mis intenciones así es que me esperé hasta el receso.

Todos salieron del salón dejándonos a Kintarou y a mí ahí.

-Hola – le sonreí, el me miró igual de pálido - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté con una ceja levantada

-¿Cómo puedes…? – me preguntó con una mirada horrorizada

-¿De qué hablas Kintarou-kun? – pregunté confundida

-Te vi. ¿Cómo pudiste besar a tu tío? – yo lo miré espantada, nos vio.

-Kintarou, cálmate ¿sí? – Dije desesperada – Nadie debe saberlo – susurré más para mí que para él. Pero igualmente lo escuchó

Como por arte de magia, a Kintarou se le pasó lo pálido y sonrió un poco malicioso.

-Mi silencio cuesta, Sakuno – yo me sorprendí ¿qué le había pasado a Kintarou, mi amigo?

-¿Disculpa? – pregunté un poco asustada

-Una cita – dijo con mirada ausente y sonrisa nostálgica – Sólo una como algo más que amigos. – ofreció

Yo tragué saliva pesadamente, pero asentí – De acuerdo, sólo una – dije sintiéndome terrible por la actitud de Kintarou.

**Gracias por leer, responderé reviews!**

**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: gracias una vez más por todos los ánimos que me das, ojalá y te guste este cap (:**

**Aifonsy: perdón por tardarme, pero fue un problema técnico. Pero ahora ya tengo mi maqina, luego de un mes. Y estoi subiendo la continuación que estaba escrita antes de que se echara a perder (: ojala te guste y ahora si, no tardaré en actualizar. Lo prometo (:**

**Ladykagurasama: Bueno, se vienen muchas sorpresas :D ojala sigas la historia hasta el final y bueno, ojala te haya gustado este cap (: y supongo que este cap responde alguna de tus dudas. El siguiente responderá las que faltan (:**

**Ryoma: RyoSakulovers: ¬¬ Jani-chan me ha hecho venir solo para responder única y exclusivamente este review. Ella dice que gracias por que te gustan sus locuras y blah, blah, blah. ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, si tienes esa cantidad de pontas, unas excelentes canchas de tennis y si puedo llevar a Karupin, supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente en salir de vacaciones contigo. Claro, bajo expresas condiciones. Si te interesa, avísame. Bueno, me largo. Raven solo estaba dándose una ducha para seguir persiguiéndome… ja ne**

**Bueno,ya me despido. Y les digo, que ya tengo mi maquina y que esta continuación es la que tenía escrita antes de que se me hechara a perder. Al menos no se perdió :D bueno, cuídense y ahora si prometo no tardar. Bai (:**

**Jani-chan =)**


	10. Chantaje, desilución

**Regresé con actualización de este fic! Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. Espero que lo entiendan también.**

Tres semanas y medias habían pasado desde que Ryoma se había ido a América por su torneo. En esas tres semanas y media solo había recibido una llamada de él. De… cinco minutos. Me dijo que estaba muy ocupado entrenando y que enserio no tenía tiempo para hablar. Que… me extrañaba y que quería regresar pronto. A pesar de que me puse feliz por hablar con él, la tristeza me invadió una vez corté la comunicación. Su tenis seguía siendo más importante que yo…

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera hablaba, no tenía ganas de eso, tampoco. Cada palabra, parecía que me destruía más de lo que ya estaba. Mi madre no tenía idea de nada de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pensaba que simplemente era estrés escolar; pero no. Kintarou… bueno, Kintarou seguía chantajeándome. Habíamos tenido la cita que le prometí, pero ya habíamos tenido unas cuantas más porque seguía insistiendo en que le contaría a mi madre.

Ya no me gustaba ser su amiga. Kintarou había cambiado tanto.

Paré mis pensamientos en seco, cuando escuché que habían tocado la puerta, era Kintarou.

-Hola, vine por ti – me dijo sonriente

-No acordamos salir hoy – le dije, no tenía ánimos para salir y menos con el

-¿Está tu madre, Sakuno? – dijo sonriendo aún más. Ahí estaban, sus "benditos" chantajes

-No, no está – dije intentando zafar

-Oh, descuida, puedo esperar aquí hasta que llegue para hablar con ella –

-Pasa, tienes que esperar a que esté lista – le dije cabreada

-De acuerdo, yo espero – sonrió una vez más

Fui a mi habitación, me duché, me vestí con ropa casual, no muy arreglada para que Kintarou no creyera cosas equivocadas, pero tampoco quería verme como una vaga. Así es que opté por una tenida casual. En fin, bajé y salimos.

Kintarou me llevó a una cafetería cercana a la casa. Nos sentamos, yo pedí uno de vainilla y Kintarou un gran helado de fresa. Una vez nuestros pedidos llegaron, Kintarou me miró serio, pero una sonrisa arrogante surcó su rostro.

-¿Cómo está tu tío? – su tono de voz me molestó

-Bien… supongo, no me ha llamado – le mentí solo un poco, ya que sí había recibido una llamada de él

-Debe estar muy...ocupado – su tono de voz fue extraño

- Eso creo... tiene un partido importante en cuatro horas. Seguramente ha estado practicando mucho – intenté zafar de sus comentarios, pero sin querer, bajé la mirada nostálgica, no podía evitar extrañarlo demasiado.

-Hmm – Kintarou sonrió de lado- ¿Has visto las noticias últimamente?

-No... he tenido tiempo - lo miré extrañada

Kintarou sacó una revista de su mochila y la abrió en cierta página, la arrastró por la mesa hasta ponerla delante de mí -lee esto-sonrió victorioso, una vez más.

Lo admito, no pude evitar sorprenderme ni tampoco pude evitar que un dolor en mi pecho se formara.

"_El príncipe & la princesa:_

_Fue una sorpresa para todos, al encontrar al gran príncipe de hielo con una de las modelos más importantes de américa. Se dice que Elizabeth Williams, es la mujer más afortunada al tener al codiciado tenista. _

_¿Desde cuándo han estado juntos?, algunos dicen que mucho tiempo, otros dicen que apenas unas semanas. Quisimos preguntárselo a ella y nos ha dicho lo siguiente: Ryoma es alguien maravilloso, alguien que cualquier mujer quisiera tener al lado._

_Sin embargo, cuándo nos acercamos al príncipe de hielo para que hiciera alguna declaración, como siempre, se fue sin dar ningún tipo de información. Tal vez, el príncipe de hielo aún no se siente preparado para hacer de su relación algo público por lo de su separación y se dice que…"_

No, no podía seguir leyendo, cerré la revista de forma abrupta e intenté por todos los medios que las lágrimas no salieran en ese preciso momento.

-Tu tío ha estado muy ocupado, ¿a que sí? – Kintarou no se daba cuenta de cuánto daño me hacía con ese tipo de comentarios.

Mi mirada se volvió sombría, yo sabía que esto pasaría. Claro, alguien mayor, con mejores atributos, que era conocida por todos y lo mejor… alguien que no era prohibida. Le sonreí forzadamente a Kintarou – Sí… lo ha estado.

-No puedo creer que le hayas defendido durante todo este tiempo – cizaña, como la odiaba… pero en este momento no podía pensar con claridad.

- Kintarou, porfavor... quiero irme a casa - le sonreí aguantándome las ganas de llorar

-Vamos, te llevo – y su falsa amabilidad…

- Sí… - me puse de pie, pero caminaba a duras penas

No había nadie en casa cuando llegué, fue un alivio para mí. No debía fingir buena cara aún. Entré y me fui a mi habitación, ya en ella… lloré, lloré como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer, lloré como si eso fuera a arreglar el pasado, como si fuera a olvidar a Ryoma.

Me quedé dormida, desperté al día siguiente, era domingo y no habría clases… me sentía un poco más aliviada, pero la angustia en mi pecho aún estaba presente.

Tomé una ducha y fui a desayunar. Mi madre no se encontraba en casa, así es que me tomé el tiempo necesario.

Me dolía la cabeza, había llorado mucho la noche anterior. Así es que me recosté en el sillón para descansar un poco. Pero mi tranquilidad se acabó cuando sentí que tocaban el timbre. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, seguramente debía ser Kintarou otra vez. Pensé en ignorarle y no abrir, pero el timbre volvió a sonar otra vez.

Me levanté con pereza y abrí la puerta preparándome para ver los rojizos cabellos de Kintarou. Pero en vez de ello, vi unos negros verdosos, unos ojos ámbar que me quitaban el sueño y una sonrisa que ansiaba ver hacía un mes.

-Tadaima – dijo Ryoma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, yo lo vi incrédula y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente. Intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero me lo impidió – Chotto, Sakuno. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa.

Me voltee y comencé a caminar a la sala – podrías preguntárselo a tu princesa – dije irónica

-¿Princesa? – Preguntó - ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto – dije – la modelo esa, pechos grandes y gran figura – mi voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba

-¿Elizabeth? – y encima tenía el descaro de nombrarla

-Sí, ella – dije abatida - ¡Vete con ella, ve y cásate con ella y déjame en paz! –

Ryoma levantó una ceja y me miró divertido – será que… - se acercó a mí y yo sólo me quedé inmóvil – ¿mi pequeño ángel de trenzas demasiado largas está celosa? – intentó abrazarme pero me zafé

-¡Déjame! ¿Cómo podría estarlo? – Tapé mi mirada con mi flequillo – alguien como yo… no podría estar celosa de ella, perdería enseguida… - apreté mis manos para contener las lágrimas

Ryoma bufó y me abrazó, intenté zafarme pero él era más fuerte – Sakuno, no digas eso. Para mí tú eres mejor que ella, deberías saberlo – me dijo

-¡Te casarás con ella! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – ya no aguanté más y comencé a llorar mientras lo miraba

-¿Casarme con ella? – Preguntó - ¿Y a ti quién te metió esa absurda idea en la cabeza? – comenzó a reírse mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-"Ryoma es alguien maravilloso, alguien que cualquier mujer quisiera tener al lado" – cité las palabras que había leído anteriormente - ¿Te suena? – pregunté

-No, Sakuno. Eso no es lo que parece – comenzó con su excusa barata – La prensa tergiversó todo, tienes que creerme – pidió

-¿Por qué no lo desmentiste? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que no era cierto? – lo miré molesta y dolida

-Pensé que no lo creerías – bajó su mirada y dejó de abrazarme – creí que confiabas en mí y en todo lo que te he dicho – sus palabras me habían echo sentir la peor persona – Aunque sé que tengo culpa, tal vez debí haberte llamado más. Lo siento – terminó

-¿Cómo se suponía que lo sabría? – Respondí - ¿Cómo si no me llamabas y sólo hablamos cinco minutos? Además, como ella es mayor y tiene mejor cuerpo… yo creí que… - pero no pude terminar de hablar.

Ryoma me tomó de los brazos y me besó. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo besé con igual intensidad. Lo extrañaba, lo amaba, lo deseaba en ese momento. Lo abracé por el cuello haciendo más profundo nuestro beso, el bajó sus manos y las posicionó en mis nalgas. Yo rodee sus caderas con mis piernas.

Me llevó en brazos hasta mi cuarto, me recostó en mi cama y siguió besándome con desenfreno. Le ayudé a quitarse su playera, y posicioné mis manos en su firme pecho. Él me quitó mi playera y mis sujetadores al tiempo después.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y haciendo un camino de besos llegó hasta mis pechos. Los miró y tocó – Perfectos – me dijo – No necesito otros, Sakuno – su voz sonaba algo ronca, me miró y me lancé a él para besarlo.

Terminamos por hacer el amor y luego dormir una siesta. Le extrañaba tanto… nos levantamos una hora antes de que mi madre fuera a llegar a la casa. Nos duchamos y yo comencé a preparar la cena. Ryoma me acompañaba en la cocina y me contaba una de sus anécdotas en América. De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió.

-Sakuno, he llegado – dijo mi madre - ¿está Kintarou contigo? – preguntó y yo tragué saliva con dificultad.

Miré a Ryoma quién me observaba de manera asesina, había querido ocultar lo de Kintarou, pero mi mamá al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo con ello – N… no mamá – respondí – Ryoma-kun ha llegado a casa – mi nerviosismo aumentó ya que vi a Ryoma ponerse de pie para preguntarme algo, pero en ese momento mi mamá entró a la cocina

-Has vuelto – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¡Sakura, hermana! – Respondió, ignorando el tema anterior - ¿Me has echado de menos? – abrazó a mi madre mientras sonreía

-Claro que sí, tonto – dijo ella y luego fue a saludarme a mí – pensé que estarías con Kintarou – y ahí estaba de nuevo, diciendo cosas que no debía – bueno, fue culpa de Ryoma por no decirnos que llegaría hoy – miró a Ryoma quién sonrió burlón pero en su mirada se notaba la molestia

-¿Quién es Kintarou, Sakura? – preguntó curioso

Mi madre sonrió – Pues el novio de Sakuno ¿Qué más? – Dijo como si nada, yo miré a Ryoma aterrada quién sólo me miró frío – Bueno, vamos a cenar, que ya es tarde -

Ella no lo entendió en toda la cena, Ryoma y yo estábamos en silencio. Con su mirada me lo había dicho todo, estaba molesto. Más que eso, dolido. Supongo que yo estaba de la misma manera cuándo Kintarou me había mostrado el artículo. Pero ahora era diferente, no podía explicarle a Ryoma en ese momento que Kintarou no era mi novio, mi mamá podía sospechar. Y si seguía tardando, Ryoma podía terminar por pensar mal. Estaba acabada, debía hacer algo. Terminé de comer y me puse de pie. Dejé mis platos en la cocina y me fui a mi habitación.

A las tres de la mañana, no había pegado pestaña. Necesitaba explicarle a Ryoma o no podría estar tranquila. Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ruido y fui a la habitación de este. Abrí la puerta y escuché como su respiración estaba tranquila.

Me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido y cuando llegué a su lado vi su rostro. Aunque su respiración era pasiva, su rostro detonaba tristeza, dolor. Acaricié su frente acomodando su flequillo, con delicadeza para no despertarlo.

Él suspiró y se removió en su cama. Quería despertarlo, aclararle todo. Así es que lo moví un poco.

-Ryoma – susurré – hey, Ryoma – el abrió sus ojos lentamente, y cuando distinguió que era yo frunció el ceño y me dio la espalda.

-vete –

-No, yo te creí hace un rato, ahora es tu turno de creerme – le recriminé

-Lo tenías planeado, echarme en cara eso para que después no te pudiera decir nada, ¿verdad? – seguía susurrando, pero su voz sonaba dura.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Si piensas así de mí, esto no va a funcionar – lo que había dicho, me había dolido.

-Ok, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Le expliqué, le conté todas y cada una de las cosas que Kintarou había echo en ese mes. Con lujo y detalles. Ryoma me creyó. Y ¿por qué no? Si no había mentido en nada. Para casi el final de la noche, Ryoma quería asesinar a Kintarou.

-Algo haremos, Pequeña – me abrazó – lo pondré en su lugar. Pero ahora, debes ir a tu habitación ya que tu madre se despertará pronto.

-Sí – dije algo triste, ya que extrañaba estar con él por las mañanas.

-Anda, por la mañana vienes a dormir conmigo, ¿si? Una vez que Sakura haya ido a trabajar. – me animó, yo sólo asentí y me puse de pie. – Sakuno – me llamó

-Dime – me voltee a verlo y para cuando quise darme cuenta, me había jalado hacia él y me estaba besando. Pero no era un beso apasionado, si no uno tierno.

-Te amo – me dijo

-Te amo – me dirigí a mi habitación ya más aliviada al saber que ahora estaba con Ryoma y ya no me sentiría sola.

**Espero que todas juntas estemos odiando a Kintarou en este momento! Bueno, hay una buena razón para que se esté comportando de esa manera, la sabrán pronto. Ok, responderé reviews :D**

**-kt-echizen-ryuzaki: kt! Gracias por leer siempre esta historia, bueno Kintarou…. Ya pronto te enterarás jeje espero te haya gustado este capítulo tb! Tequiero! Y hablamos pronto, esque la uni me ocupa mucho tiempo :( pero bueeeno, tengo que estudiar o no podré vivir jajajaja. Ok, deja un review, si? Bye!**

**-ladykagurasama: Graaaaaaaaacias! Sé que este capítulo está un poco raro tb ejeje pero ya pronto todo se aclarará! Gracias por leer :D deja un review y ojala te haya gustado el capi! :)**

**-karly15: sí, odiemos a Kintarou ¬¬ gracias por leer! :D deja un review y sigue leyendo! :D**

**-aifonsy: espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por siempre leer y apoyarme :D bendiciones!**

**Es todo, chicas. El capítulo está algo raro, lo sé. Y todas odiamos a Kintarou, lo sé. Pero ya pronto todo se aclarará! Gracias por leer una vez más. Dejen un review, si? Nos leemos pronto!**

**Bendiciones!**

**Jani-chan**

**Pd. Estoy actualizando mis fics :D pasense a leer esos tb si? Ahora si, adiós :)**


	11. Verdades

**Después de las incontables amenazas recibidas por mis lectoras de "Alivia ese dolor o quítame la vida" he decidido que actualizaré primero éste fic, para que al menos, no me asesinen. **

**Rave-chan: están muy molestas, jani-chan :/**

**Jani-chan: Crees que no lo sé? D: **

**Ryoma: Es lo que te ganas por idiota ¬¬**

**Rave-chan: silencio enano! Da los disclaimers para que puedan leer éste capítulo**

**Ryoma: ¬¬Enserio, no creo que aún piensen que a ella le pertenece prince of tennis, verdad?**

**Jani-chan: suspira – aquí les dejo el capítulo… disfruten! :D**

Nos despertamos casi al mismo tiempo, eran las once de la mañana. Mi mamá había ido a trabajar a las seis. Nos miramos por largo rato sin poder despegar nuestras miradas.

-Buenos días – me dijo

-Buenos – respondí

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? – me preguntó

Un poco extrañada por la pregunta, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo? – Yo asentí feliz – Pero debemos hacer algo primero – lo miré dudosa – Debo ir a visitar a Kyu, hoy está de cumpleaños y él aún cree que soy su padre – yo le sonreí y luego asentí.

Nos levantamos, desayunamos y nos fuimos a casa de Tomoka. Ella abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar. Claro, a mí me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente, quería que Ryoma hubiera ido solo para intentar seducirlo.

-¡Papi! – gritó Kyu corriendo a los brazos de Ryoma

Éste lo cargó sin mayor dificultad - ¿Cómo estás pequeño? – le preguntó. Él amaba a ese niño, realmente lo amaba cómo a su propio hijo.

-Bien – respondió el más chico

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó en tono juguetón

El pequeño Kyu puso su dedo en su barbilla como pensando una respuesta coherente, luego sonrió – Es mi cumpleaños, papi –

-¡Así es! – Contestó – Tengo esto para ti – dejó a Kyu en el suelo y me dio la señal para que le entregara el paquete que tenía en mi poder

-Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, Kyu – le sonreí mientras le entregaba su obsequio

Contento, abrió su obsequio rápidamente. Y agradeció a su padre por el nuevo juguete que había obtenido.

Después de un rato, salimos de la casa de Tomoka. Ryoma salió con mirada dura del lugar, tenía la mandíbula apretada. Su rostro detonaba frustración.

-Sé que es tonto, pero ¿pasa algo? – pregunté algo dudosa

-Ya no la soporto. Si pudiera, haría que Kyu viviera conmigo – me dijo

-Demuestra que ella no es buena madre – le respondí simple

-A pesar de todo, Sakuno, Osakada es una excelente madre. No tengo nada que reclamarle con eso – me dijo sincero – Es solo que… ¡Joder! Kyu también es mi hijo… - bajó la mirada frustrado.

-Entonces, llega a un acuerdo legal con ella. Kyu ya está lo suficientemente grande, como para pasar un día entero lejos de su madre. Cumple tu función de padre estando separado de ella, eso sí es posible de hacer – intenté darle una solución para que no tuviera más esa cara

Él me besó y luego suspiró – olvidemos eso un rato, es hora de nuestra cita – me sonrió

No, no fue una cita elaborada como las que teníamos en Paris. Tampoco podíamos andar de la mano libremente, aquí debíamos ser más discretos… mucho más discretos. Y es que había mucha gente que nos conocía y conocía a mi madre.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurant, luego Ryoma me llevó a dar una vuelta al centro comercial que estaba por ahí cerca. Me compró unas prendas de ropa que me habían parecido lindas en extremo y luego lo acompañé a comprar una nueva tenida deportiva.

¡Hacía meses no reía tanto! Estar en compañía de Ryoma, era lo mejor que podía tener. Caminamos por el centro de la ciudad sin mayores complicaciones. Luego, nos fuimos a casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

Mi madre, llegaría a las ocho y yo debía preparar la cena.

Ryoma cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí y me abrazó por la espalda. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Besó mi cuello y comencé a relajarme para sentir sus caricias con todos mis sentidos.

-Te amo – susurró en mi oreja para luego lamerla juguetonamente

Yo sonreí y me voltee para quedar frente a él – Te amo – respondí para luego besarlo

Sí, cada vez lo deseaba más. Estaba tan locamente enamorada de Ryoma que parecía que iba a morir. Sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hacían que mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar de felicidad.

Ryoma me recostó en el sillón y él se recostó sobre mí. Se quitó la sudadera que llevaba encima y continuó besando mi cuello. Ligeros suspiros salían de mi boca cada vez que él me besaba.

De pronto, el timbre de mi casa sonó y ambos nos separamos de mala gana. Intentando normalizar mi respiración mientras arreglaba ligeramente mi cabello y mi ropa; me dirigí a la puerta para abrir.

Los cabellos rojizos de Kintarou y su cínico rostro hicieron que mi sonrisa se esfumara

-Hola, preciosa – saludó Kintarou, luego frunció el ceño

Yo desvié mi mirada a Ryoma en busca de ayuda, pero no lo encontré en el sillón. Me desesperé ¿dónde había ido en un momento tan importante como éste?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kintarou con mirada furiosa

Yo enarqué una ceja ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Ir a mi casa y no encontrarme ahí? Fue entonces que me di cuenta que Kintarou no me miraba a mí; si no, algo detrás de mí. Ryoma… él no estaba en el sillón porque… estaba tras de mí, dándome apoyo

-Es mi casa ¿no? – Respondió Ryoma despectivo - ¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi novia – Kintarou arrastró cada palabra con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro

Ryoma alzó la mano para golpearlo pero se detuvo al instante que Kintarou comenzó a reír como loco.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú – miró desafiante a Ryoma – en un instante, puedo hacer que la policía venga y denunciarte por pedofilia – sonrió triunfante – Sakuno es menor de edad ¿sabes? – comenzó a mirar sus uñas despreocupado – Y tú, que tienes veinticinco y has estado con ella… para la ley, eso es violación de un menor – contó

-cumpliré 18 dentro de poco, la ley no le hará nada – lo defendí

-Sigues teniendo 16, Sakuno – amenazó Kintarou, yo tragué saliva – Lo dejaré pasar – enderezó su postura y sonrió de nuevo de forma escalofriante – sólo ésta vez. Ahora ustedes entrarán y yo me iré a casa. Terminarán su relación y yo mañana vendré a ver a mi novia – miró a Ryoma mientras decía aquello – Si me llego a enterar que ambos me mienten y siguen con su relación… - vaciló un poco antes de continuar – le diré toda la verdad a tu madre y luego lo denunciaré – sentenció – Nos vemos – se dio la media vuelta

Ryoma con la mirada baja cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus puños apretados, impotentes. ¿Ese era el fin? No, no quería dejarme llevar por las amenazas de Kintarou. ¿Y por qué Ryoma no decía nada? ¿Es que acaso planeaba hacerle caso?

-Dime algo – dije, con miedo de escuchar lo que no quería

Ryoma suspiró y me miró decidido – Escapémonos – dijo, yo lo miré sorprendida – Vámonos lejos, donde ni Kintarou, ni la ley nos encuentren – ofreció

-¿Estas de broma? – Intenté hacerlo razonar – Si nos llegan a encontrar, irías a la cárcel – mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharme. Pensar en eso, me horrorizaba

-¿Es que acaso quieres terminar? – preguntó triste

-¡No! – estaba desesperada

-Odio admitir esto, pero nos tiene – Ryoma se acercó a mí y me abrazó – Debemos tomar una decisión ahora.

-Tengo miedo – lo abracé – no quiero alejarme de ti, pero tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase – unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer – me miró – Vamos a hablar con Sakura

-¿Estás demente? – lo miré

-Estoy enamorado – hizo una mueca – Escucha, si Sakura lo sabe y lo acepta, la ley no puede hacer nada. Si no, estoy dispuesto a escapar contigo… ¿Estás dispuesta, Sakuno? – me preguntó

Yo lo miré decidida – Estoy dispuesta – dije para que luego él me besara.

Impacientes, preparamos las maletas y las pusimos en el volvo. Si algo llegaba a ponerse feo, estaríamos preparados para huir. Mi madre llegó y nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar.

-Ok – comenzó ella - ¿Me pueden decir qué ocurre? – sonrió nerviosa

Ryoma suspiró – Hay algo importante que debemos decirte – me miró buscando apoyo

-Primero que nada, quiero decirte que sé muy bien lo que he hecho. Que te amo y espero que me apoyes – le dije

-Oh, no – dijo ella – ¿Kintarou te ha dejado embarazada? – preguntó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos

-¿Qué? ¡No! – le dijo Ryoma

Mi madre suspiró aliviada - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras nos miraba

-Sakura… - comenzó Ryoma – Sé que esto parece lo más descabellado del mundo, y que lo más probable es que me cortes la cabeza pero en mi defensa, déjame decirte que la amo y que no he planeado hacerle daño en ningún momento. He sido respetuoso y he esperado hasta que ella estuviese lista. No la he obligado a nada y de verdad, de verdad esperamos que nos apoyes – la miró

-Espera – dijo ella perpleja – ¿Apoyarte en qué? – Preguntó – No he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho

-Mamá – hablé yo – Ryoma y yo… - mi voz no salió

-Estamos saliendo – terminó Ryoma

Mi mamá nos miró incrédula - ¿Qué? –

-Estamos de novios – volvió a decir Ryoma –

Mi mamá se masajeó las sienes frunciendo el ceño para luego inhalar profundo - ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar

-¡Vamos! Lo escuchaste bien – dijo Ryoma impaciente

-Ryoma, dime que es una broma – habló ella suplicante

-Ni mis sentimientos, ni los de Sakuno son una broma – respondió él al instante

-Somos familia consanguínea, Ryoma – la voz contenida de mi madre, daba miedo - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ryoma bajó la mirada impotente – Lo sé perfectamente. No puedo evitarlo, juro que lo intenté pero… - mi madre lo interrumpió. Ella se puso de pie bruscamente y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos

-¡Intentarlo no es suficiente! ¡Tienes que hacer todo y poder todo! – dijo furiosa

-Sakura, cálmate – habló Ryoma – sé que es difícil de entender pero… nos amamos

-¿Estás consiente también de que ella es menor de edad? – me miró seria y luego miró a Ryoma

Él tragó saliva – Lo estoy, pero la amo más que a mi propia libertad – dijo serio

Mi madre frunció los labios intentando contenerse y luego suspiró – No me parece suficiente –

-Escucha – comenzó a hablar Ryoma – sé que no soy como cualquier otro novio que Sakuno pueda tener – vaciló un poco para luego continuar – pero la amo y quiero protegerla de Kintarou, él quiere hacerle daño. Es por eso, que he decidido contarte toda la verdad – terminó de decir el mejor discurso que se le pudo haber ocurrido

Ella se volvió a sentar mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Aprecio la sinceridad y el valor que tuviste de decírmelo. Sin embargo, aún no puedo aceptarlo – dijo mientras me miraba de reojo

-Mamá, por favor – dije ya un poco desesperada – No amo a nadie más que a Ryoma. Yo… sé que tus argumentos son válidos pero Ryoma y yo nos amamos y eso… eso vale, ¿no? – dije decidida

Mi madre suspiró derrotada – Sakuno, siempre he dejado que tomaras tus propias decisiones. – luego miró a Ryoma de reojo – Por lo que veo, ya tomaste una decisión aquí. Lo aceptaré – Me volvió el alma al cuerpo – pero mientras… - y mi corazón se detuvo nuevamente- mientras me acostumbro a la idea, no quiero verlos de cariñositos por ahí – sentenció

Ryoma y yo nos miramos y sonreímos… todo al final había salido bien. Con mi madre, al menos.

-Ryoma – habló ella y lo miró seria, con los ojos entrecerrados – cuidado con lo que haces

Él tuvo una risita nerviosa y luego tragó pesadamente – Lo tendré, tranquila Sakura – dijo

-Estás advertido – dijo con un aura asesina

-Sí, sí – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y me miraba con complicidad

-Descuida, mamá – sonreí un poco nerviosa yo también

Suspiramos, las cosas se pondrían más fáciles. ¿No?

**Jani-chan: rave-chan, Ryoma y yo les agradecemos por leer! :D**

**Ryoma: la verdad, es que deberías dejar de escribir estupideces ¬¬**

**Rave-chan: te volverás anciano! Deja de fruncir el ceño!**

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**Jani-chan: jeje, hoy no responderé reviews… pero espero que les haya gustado! Pronto nuevas actualizaciones! Dejen un review!**

**Un abrazo!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	12. Complicaciones

**Hola! **

**Les traigo un nuevo cap… no diré mucho aquí, sólo que los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertencen… aunque ya lo saben… **

Después de la noche en que le dijimos a mi mamá lo que teníamos, con Ryoma de cierta forma estuvimos un poco más tranquilos. Le contamos a mi mamá también, lo que Kintarou había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, por lo que ya no me sentía sola.

Ahora tenía el apoyo de mi mamá y el apoyo de Ryoma. La justicia ya no podría hacer nada si Kintarou decidía denunciar a Ryoma o algo por el estilo.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, vimos una película y me fui a dormir. Sólo volví a abrir los ojos cuando mi mamá se fue a despedir de mí a las 6.30, cuando tenía que irse a trabajar. Yo sólo asentí y esperé a que se fuera para poder ir a dormir con Ryoma.

A las siete, abrí los ojos un poco perezosa, tenía que ir al instituto, pero me sentía tan cómoda ahí acostada con Ryoma, entre sus brazos, que no tenía ánimos para ir. Suspiré, mi mamá no me creería si me hiciera la enferma.

-Es hora de levantarse – dijo Ryoma mientras se tallaba un ojo

-No quiero ir al instituto – dije mientras me removía entre los brazos de él

-Qué chica tan mala – dijo sarcástico mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

Yo hice una mueca y él se acercó a mí para besarme – Buenos días – le dije para besarlo de nuevo

-Buenos días – respondió él mientras se recostaba de espalda sin soltarme, haciendo que me acostara sobre su cuerpo – Qué lindo es despertar y poder estar en ésta posición tan temprano – dijo mientras sonreía pícaro

Yo me sonrojé violentamente e intente bajarme de encima de él, pero no me dejó – Que tengo que ir al instituto – intenté hacerlo entrar en razón

-Que yo te puedo ir a dejar en coche después – comentó mientras nos hacía girar y él quedó sobre mí, aunque claro, no apoyaba todo su peso en mí – Enserio, déjame hacer esto antes de que te vayas – corrió un mechón de mi cara y luego me besó.

Cómo me encantaba eso, poder despertar y hacer el amor con la persona que amo. Poder tocarlo, besarlo, sentir sus caricias, sus mimos, su ronca voz al decir mi nombre. Sí, estaba loca. Loca de amor por Ryoma. No lo podía controlar.

Tomamos una ducha juntos a las 7.30, desayunamos y después fuimos al instituto. Lo besé en los labios antes de bajarme del coche y caminé hacia la entrada. Ahí, estaba Kintarou, que me veía con ojos llenos de rencor.

-Creí haberles dicho que tenían que terminar – dijo

Lo ignoré y caminé hacia el edificio, pero él me tomó del brazo de forma brusca y me jaló hacia él – ¡¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te dije?! – sus ojos… ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Kintarou? ¡Tantos años de amistad! Y jamás pensé que era amiga de alguien como él.

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse violentamente y de repente la vista se me nubló. Mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear mientras Kintarou me zamarreaba de un lado para el otro y de repente ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme de pie.

Tenía tanto miedo, parecía como si Kintarou fuera capaz de matarme en ese momento. Estaba obsesionado, me quería para él y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de parecer alguien agradable para mí.

Sentí mi cuerpo liviano, de repente ya no sentía los bruscos movimientos de Kintarou, escuché un ruido sordo y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Una cálida sensación apareció cerca de mi rostro, movimientos suaves y una dulce voz. Eso era lo que sentía.

Entonces me di cuenta de que me encontraba en brazos de Ryoma – Sakuno, por favor, reacciona – dijo

La vista se me aclaró y entonces pude llorar. Me abracé a él y nos quedamos así hasta que me calmé. Él habló en la dirección y pidió la autorización para no asistir a clases ese día. Nos subimos al volvo y él tomó su teléfono móvil.

-Sakura – habló él – Es Sakuno – dijo – El idiota de Kintarou la ha lastimado – contó – En casa te explico los detalles, por hoy ella descansará – hablaron un poco más y luego cortó la comunicación

-Vámonos a casa – sonrió

-No sé… qué pasó – respondí un poco fuera de mí una vez llegamos a casa

-Tenías miedo – respondió mientras me tomaba de la cara y me obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos – pero ya no tienes que tenerlo, estoy contigo – me besó en la frente y luego me abrazó

Nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón de la sala, desperté cuando mamá llegó a casa al rato después - ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó

Ryoma le explicó todo, en su rostro se notaba la impotencia, el dolor, él sufría igual o más que yo con todo esto. Mi mamá se apretó el puente de la nariz y se puso de pie – Hablaré con el director de la escuela, Sakuno – me dijo – Estarás unos días en casa, hasta que las cosas se calmen –

Yo, incapaz de decir nada, sólo asentí. De cierta forma me tranquilicé, pero sólo era engañarme a mí misma, sabía que en cuanto volviera a la escuela, Kintarou estaría peor que antes, sin mencionar, que en cuanto Ryoma tuviera que irse a algún torneo, y mi madre se fuera a trabajar, Kintarou podría ir a mi casa y ser capaz de lo peor.

Me abracé a mí misma, intentando borrar mis escalofriantes pensamientos. – Tranquila – sentí el brazo protector de Ryoma sobre mis hombros – Estoy aquí para ti, no me iré a ningún lado, lo prometo – me sonrió

Pero su móvil sonó y temí lo peor

-Echizen – dijo contestando

-Los patrocinadores del Wimbledon me están preguntando si participarás en el grand slam – escuché como le respondían – Dime, ¿participarás?

-No lo creo, Momoshiro – respondió – No estoy pasando por un buen momento – explicó mientras me miraba de reojo, yo me tapé la cara con las manos

-¿Qué les digo? – preguntó

-Inventa algo – respondió y luego cortó la comunicación

-No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo – me sentiría peor, pensé – Participa – lo animé

-No te dejaría sola, no ahora – respondió

-¡Perderás tu título! – intenté hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿Y qué si soy número dos por un tiempo? – Se encogió de hombros – Estamos juntos en esto

Los días pasaron, no fui a la escuela por dos semanas, Kintarou iba a mi casa de vez en cuando, pero Ryoma siempre estaba ahí para protegerme, en ese tiempo, también estuve de cumpleaños. Diecisiete años, sólo un año más y sería mayor de edad.

Mi mamá también había pedido permiso en su trabajo unos días para estar conmigo, mi estado de ánimo mejoró, pero seguía con un gusto amargo, seguía con miedo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Neh, Sakuno. Tengo algo que contarte – dijo Ryoma

-¿Sí? – pregunté

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? – Preguntó, yo lo miré confundida – Lo de pedir un juicio por la tuición de Kyu – explicó, yo asentí – El juicio es la próxima semana – comentó sonriente

-¿Es enserio? – Sonreí de igual manera - ¡Es estupendo! En el peor de los casos, arreglarán para que puedas salir con Kyu sin la compañía de Tomoka -

El asintió sonriente también, el resto de la semana, el abogado de Ryoma se la pasó en casa, arreglando los últimos detalles para el juicio.

Llegó el día y en el volvo, nos dirigimos Ryoma, mi mamá y yo a la corte. Él, estaba hermoso, todo arreglado. Con un traje negro y una corbata verde limón. Me encantaba verlo de traje. Cuando llegamos al lugar, ingresamos y me sorprendí en sobremanera al ver a Tomoka y a Kintarou juntos.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? – preguntó Ryoma molesto

-Si lo supiera, ya te lo habría dicho – dije apretando más su mano, un miedo enorme se apoderó de mí y el mal presentimiento incrementó

Con mi mamá, nos sentamos en las galerías del público, Ryoma fue adelante con su abogado. De vez en cuando, se giraba para mirarme, yo le sonreía y él me correspondía. Aunque él no me lo dijera, lo sabía. Estaba nervioso, ansioso… él quería a Kyu y no quería estar lejos de él.

Tomoka y Kintarou hablaban por lo bajo y nos miraban de reojo a mí y a Ryoma. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? De verdad, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Silencio en la sala – habló la jueza – Vamos a dar inicio – golpeó un pequeño martillo de madera en su estrado. Ryoma se acomodó en su asiento luego de haberme dado una última mirada – Tiene la palabra el abogado del señor Echizen.

El hombre se puso de pie – Gracias, señoría – dijo respetuoso – Mi cliente exige la tuición parcial de su hijo –

-Exponga sus motivos – habló la mujer

-Se ha enterado hace un tiempo, que el menor no es su hijo de sangre. Por lo que se ha divorciado de su ex esposa, la señora Osakada aquí presente – la señaló – Mi cliente quiere pasar más tiempo con el menor.

-Bien – dijo mientras miraba unos papeles – Tiene la palabra el abogado de la señora Osakada – miró al lugar donde se encontraba.

El abogado de Ryoma se sentó y el de Tomoka se puso de pie – Gracias, señoría – habló respetuoso – mi cliente, exige mantener la custodia del menor, puesto que, es su hijo de sangre y por lo mismo que el señor Echizen no es el padre, no debería tener ningún derecho sobre el menor – concluyó

-¡Objeción! – Dijo el abogado de Ryoma mientras se ponía de pie – Mi cliente tiene derecho sobre el menor, ya que lo crio desde su nacimiento, como hijo propio –

-A lugar – habló la mujer – Si el niño tiene el apellido del señor Echizen, tiene todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con él y pedir la custodia – explicó la mujer

-De acuerdo – habló el abogado de Osakada – pero mi cliente afirma que el menor estará más seguro con ella. Según evidencia que pudimos reunir, el señor Echizen no es apto para cuidar de un niño – terminó

¿Qué?

Ryoma se puso de pie - ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo no soy apto para cuidar a mi hijo? – preguntó incrédulo

-Señor Echizen, tome asiento – ordenó la mujer

Ryoma se sentó frustrado y su abogado tomó la palabra – Señoría, mi cliente está apto, lo ha hecho bien todos estos años –

Yo miré a Tomoka y vi cómo se acomodó en su asiento para luego guiñarle un ojo a Ryoma de manera triunfadora.

-¡Objeción, señoría! – Habló el abogado de Tomoka – tenemos pruebas irrefutables contra el señor Echizen

-Acérqueme las pruebas – indicó al abogado de Tomoka. Ella abrió el sobre y comenzó a mirar su contenido

Mientras, el abogado de Tomoka comenzó a hablar – Se le ha visto al señor Echizen, aquí presente, saliendo de manera romántica con una menor de edad – contó

Yo me espanté y Ryoma miró a Tomoka incrédulo.

La jueza suspiró - ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi vida privada con la tuición de Kyu? – preguntó incrédulo

-Señor Echizen, responda a mi pregunta – habló de forma autoritaria

-Es cierto, pero Sakuno y yo… - fue interrumpido una vez más por la mujer

-¿Qué edad tiene la menor? – preguntó

-Diecisiete, pero ¿Me podría decir…? – pero la mujer lo volvió a interrumpir

-Se suspende la sesión hasta nuevo aviso, el señor Echizen será detenido hasta demostrar que la menor no está siendo forzada a esa relación, o si usted sufre algún trastorno psicológico. Hasta entonces, ¡se levanta la sesión! – dijo para luego golpear una vez más su pequeño martillo de madera en su estrado. Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida

Yo me desesperé -¿Qué? – miré a Ryoma mientras me ponía de pie y vi cómo los policías comenzaban a ponerle las esposas -¡No! ¡Esperen! – Corrí hacia él hasta que estuve a su lado y me abracé a él - ¡No pueden llevarte! ¡No dejaré que te lleven! – sentí como los policías intentaban separarme de él, yo me aferraba aún más fuerte, comenzaron a hacerme daño. No podía parar de llorar

-¡Esperen! ¡No la lastimen! – Gritó Ryoma desesperado - ¡Denme un minuto! ¡Sólo uno! – pidió, ellos lo aceptaron, él se acercó a mí con las manos atadas a la espalda, pero pegó su frente a la mía – Tengo que ir, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo – me dijo

-No… por favor… - pedí

-Estaremos bien, te lo prometo – volvió a decirme con una sonrisa cálida – Te amo – susurró para después besarme en la frente.

Lo comenzaron a alejar de mí y antes de que saliera por aquella puerta, grité ¡Te amo! – luego suspiré y me di la media vuelta. Ahí estaban Kintarou y Tomoka, hablaban y se jactaban de algo. Fui al lugar donde se encontraba mi mamá, hablando con el abogado de Ryoma.

Mientras esperaba a que ellos terminaran de hablar, me di cuenta que desde ahí, podía escuchar la conversación de Tomoka.

-Tenías razón, tía Tomoka – habló Kintarou, yo me sorprendí

-Te lo dije, sobrino. La relación que ese imbécil tiene con esa chiquilla, será su perdición – dijo para luego reírse

-Vamos a casa, Tía Tomoka, mamá quiere verte – comentó

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermana, estoy ansiosa – dijo para luego salir de la sala.

¿Familia? No, eso no podía ser cierto, las cosas sí que se pondrían complicadas desde ahora…

**Bienvenidas al grupo, odiamos a Kintarou y a Tomoka :D los han separado D: bueno, no hay mucho que decir al respecto… se veía venir, Saku es menor de edad, así es que ella y su madre tendrán que trabajar mucho para probar la inocencia de Ryoma.**

**Hoy no hay adelanto, le agradezco a KARLY 15, LADYKAGURASAMA, KIMILUNITA, ANIKASUKINO 5D y a YIEMVI SHIRAIWA… Todas ellas han dejado Reviews tanto en el capitulo anterior como en el anterior a ese… Muchisimas gracias y perdón por no responderlos individualmente, es que tengo mucho sueño -.- **

**Dejen un review y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Un abrazo y bendiciones!**

**Chausito!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
